A Heart of Sorrow
by Thought Cloud
Summary: As the Lonely Trio disbands from Nocube's demise, new troubles await. Lucas and Ashley end up kidnapped by a long-lost civilization from below the abyss of death, a place where the Poke'mon Dimension has ended up as well. Only a handful of characters realize this: Daisy, Kumatora, Scraggy, Gothorita and Ana; and it's up to them to save the day! Rated T for language.
1. End of the Supernaturals

**The Lonely Trio... three heroes who had a bond that would never break. After the Ghost War, a realm of demons, lead by a child-eating demon named Lamia, attacked the surface where many living beings strive. A member of the Lonely Trio sacrificed himself to protect his friends from a supernatural that longed for the world's end.**

**And now we end up here: The Disbanded Lonely Trio. Now that their friend, Nocube, is long gone, Lucas and Ashley continue the promise that he made to the members of the pitiful Ghost War: to make the world peaceful; and a better place to live... and rest as well.**

**However, it seems that one of the Disbanded Lonely Trio isn't taking the death of Nocube quite well...**

…

**Cavi Cape- Celestial's Grave**

Litwick was Nocube's girlfriend. Now that Nocube is gone, she is having a hard time getting over him. Shortly, her companions of the Amorphous team: Gardevoir, Gengar, and Chimecho, show up to console her.

"...It's alright," Litwick told her companions. "Nocube... is long gone, and I have to accept that. I know that his breath lives on when the world is at peace."

"Celestial killed all the bad demons in the world, and declared the Ghost War to be over," Gengar spoke. "I'm sure that Nocube's wish will come true."

"Of course, they may be other obstacles besides the supernaturals," Gardevoir said. "We have to take care of one problem at a time. Even if it takes an eternity to vanquish the evils in the world, there will be true peace for the world someday."

"I have the patience for that," Litwick nodded. "I know Nocube is watching us. He even said so."

The winds grew more in a gentle pace, making the air feel a patient forewarning. However, there was a silhouette on the peaks of Cavi Cape. Chimecho was the first to notice the silhouette. "Hey, look. There's someone up there..."

The supernatural Poke'mon look up at the mountainous areas of Cavi Cape, where the shady figure was creeping towards the edge. Suddenly, the figure falls off the mountain, plummeting down to certain doom!

"What's going on?" Gardevoir asked. "Should we go see who that person was?"

…

**Cavi Cape- Abyss**

The person fell to a dark area of the cavernous Cavi Cape. Chimecho flies up ahead and spots the victim. "Oh, no! It's a human who fell of the mountain. And... I'm afraid that we'll recognize it too well..."

The three other Poke'mon find the human collapsed on the ground. It was... Ashley. She was one of three in the Lonely Trio. Or, at least it was three, but the Lonely Trio has found a Cubone that would replace Nocube's position.

But anyway, the Poke'mon find Ashley to be unconscious.

"What should we do?" Gengar asked. "A fall like that would kill a human being."

"We're in the Mushroom Kingdom, so we should visit Peach's Castle," Gardevoir told her companions. "I'm sure the healers could help her. But I wonder why Ashley would fall off a cliff like that?"

"Whatever the case, we'll do anything we can to heal her," Chimecho spoke. "After all, she saved the world four times. I'm afraid to know what Lucas finds out when he sees this..."

…

**Just incase if you are unfamiliar with my Fanfictions, the crossovers are: _Mario_, The Legend of Zelda, Metroid, Kirby, _Poke'mon_, _Earthbound/Mother_, _WarioWare Inc._, _Magical Starsign, _and a bit of the Tales series (mostly the magical spells). The series that are in _italic _play a major role in the plot of this Fanfiction.**


	2. Ashley's Fall

**Peach's Castle**

Gardevoir and her companions carried the injured Ashley with telekinesis. It seems that a celebration party was recently happening at Princess Peach's Castle, as Toads were cleaning up the castle from a mess that was undeniably made by a wild party.

At a table were Daisy and Kumatora, conversing with each other. As soon as they saw Ashley, they became concerned.

"What... happened to her?" Kumatora asked.

"I don't know how to explain it, but she fell off a cliff," Litwick claimed. "We happened to be near her when that happened."

"Huh," Daisy thought to herself. "I thought Ashley was around Toad Town, since Lucas wasn't partying with us, but instead staring out to the ocean, thinking about Nocube."

"Well, we're not getting any answers just by standing here," Kumatora said. "Let's let Lucas know what happened to her. Daisy, you call Peach."

"I don't want to bother her," Daisy spoke. "Toadsworth is prowling about her safety, since getting kidnapped by that demon, Lamia, made him worry. I think we can go to Diamond City instead. We can get the Crygors to help us!"

"Sounds like a plan," Gengar said. "Can you take Ashley off our hands? We've got a bit of... concerns back home. Tell Ashley we said 'hello' when she wakes up!"

…

**Koopa Beach- Night**

Lucas was staring at the full moon, full of emotion over the death of his friend, Nocube. He was accompanied by two Poke'mon. One of them was a Scraggy, who admired Lucas for using his weakness as a strength. The other one was Gothorita, the middle sister of the Goth-evolutionary line. She was most likely there because Scraggy was, who she likes.

Daisy and Kumatora caught up with the three of them. Lucas turns around to see Kumatora holding an unconscious Ashley.

"A-Ashley!" Lucas shrieks and runs toward her. The two other Poke'mon followed behind.

"It's... that arrogant witch girl," Scraggy spoke. "She looks really bent up."

**Trivia:**

**There are certain characters that can communicate with Poke'mon, such as telepathy. Huh? You say that Daisy was able to talk to Litwick? Huh... I'll let her slide.**

"Gardevoir watched her fall off a cliff at Cavi Cape, or so she says," Kumatora responds. "We're heading to the Crygors' Lab to heal her. We just wanted you to know."

"Please! Let me come!" Lucas spoke. "I... I've been aware that Ashley was experiencing weird behavior after Nocube... died. For some reason, I just know it has something to do with that."

"Can I come with you?" Scraggy asked. "I... uh... I don't really have a place to be dwelling at, ever since the Poke'mon dimension collapsed."

"I, as well," Gothorita spoke. "I'll carry the girl with my telekinesis. By the way, Lucas, where is that Cubone you always have around with you?"

"Oh! Cubone!" Lucas turned around. Cubone was at the coastline, away from Lucas, weeping at the full moon. If you know about the tragic pasts of Cubones, then you know what Cubone is experiencing right now.

Wordlessly, Cubone stares at Lucas and stands there. Lucas picks up the Cubone and they set off.

"Where should we go to get to Diamond City?" Kumatora asked Daisy.

"The borderlines between Diamond City and the Mushroom Kingdom isn't that far. All we have to do is cross the base of Star Hill, and we're there!"

The Cubone started to cry for some reason, making everyone confused.

"What a wuss," Scraggy shook his head. "Seems like he hasn't adapted to you much, Lucas."

"Yeah... I guess..." Lucas nodded, sadly.


	3. Ashley Wakes Up

**Mt. Diamond**

The group leaves Star Hill, and ends up at a mountain was nearby Diamond City. It seems that they still had a long way to go.

"You've gotta be freakin' kidding me..." Scraggy hissed. "Gothorita, can't you use Teleport to get us there quicker?"

"My psychic power isn't as strong as my sister, Gothitelle's, so we won't get far," Gothorita said. "Besides, I can't teleport you guys to the lab because _I don't where it is_.

Everyone does an anime fall. "Well, at least we know about her psychic abilities better," Daisy said. "Psychic powers are so random, it'sunpredictable to know whether they'd work or not."

"Don't treat psychic abilities like a miracle worker's power," Gothorita spoke. "If you can't handle psychic energies, your mind would go berserk. We psychics have to keep our minds healthy, right, Lucas and Kumatora?"

"And yet, you can't use that to defeat a Dark-type foe," Scraggy scoffs. Gothorita uses Doubleslap on him.

"And you can't seem to stop patronizing us. And you say that you admire Lucas, who _is_ a psychic?"

"Fine, fine! I'll stop."

…

**Kat and Ana's House**

In a secluded forest on the mountain was the house of Kat and Ana. Kat was at home, looking for something.

"Heya, Kat!" Daisy called. "You look a bit worried about something."

"Me? _Worried_? A ninja never worries!" Kat scoffs. "I'm just looking for Ana. Shadow and Shuriken are helping me look for her. I hope she didn't get attacked by any zombies."

"Zombies?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. Even after the Ghost War, there seem to be stereotypical zombies who roam Diamond City at night. Ana goes after them, like the stupid little sister she is, to eliminate them. I guess I'll have to save her once more."

"Let us help!" Kumatora said.

"No way! A ninja always works alone!" Kat says. "Zombies are no match for ninja speed!"

"You make it sound like Ana is safe then, since she also has super speed," Daisy giggles.

"Shut up! She may be more cautious than me, but she's still good at getting herself in trouble! And what do we have here? Why is... Ashley hurt? Did a zombie eat her brains out?"

"It's a long, confusing story," Daisy replied. "And we're going to the Crygors' to heal her up."

"All right. If you see Ana, please tell her to stop going off on her own!"

…

**Streets of Diamond City**

It seems that there was no way to cross the ocean. Lucas suddenly remembers about Dribble and Spitz's furr-ious taxi service and calls for them.

"Welcome abroad on this fine evening!" Dribble said. "Why isn't it Lucas and Princess Daisy? And Ashley? She don't look too good, does she, Spitz?"

"Yep, yep, she's in_ baaaad_ shape!" Spitz nodded. "I hope Red doesn't know about this. The hospital is closed for tonight."

"No problem. Just lead us to Dr. Crygor's Lab," Daisy winks.

"I'm on it!" Dribble saluted. "Just make sure you pay the fare when we get there!"

…

**Dr. Crygor's Lab**

To get to the labs, you'd have to cross a bit of the jungle-like island. Fortunately, the group didn't have to go far to get in the lab. Penny Crygor greets the party, but she becomes alarmed when she sees Ashley.

"Oh, Ashley! Is something wrong with her? Is that why you came?"

"Yep," Daisy replied. "Can you heal her?"

"Of course!" Penny nodded. "They don't call Grandpa a doctor for nothing!"

…

Lucas waited patiently for the Crygors to heal Ashley. But it seems that there were other problems as well.

"I'll set up the Dreamatic 2000," Dr. Crygor dances to his machine. "Penny-darling, go get that tapir back at the Ecosystem Room."

"It's a _Poke'mon_, Grandpa," Penny corrected him. And indeed it was. Penny brings out a Munna, a 5th Generation Psychic Poke'mon, from the 'Ecosystem Room'.

"Wow! So you got yourself a Munna?" Lucas asked.

"Yep. This little fellow was lost and ended up here. We've received info from Diamond News that the Poke'mon dimension was falling apart, making various Poke'mon species endangered.

"I knew I wasn't making shit up!" Scraggy said. "What could of happened to Unova, Gothorita? Do you think it was the **Action Replay **that made it collapse?"

"That thing was destroyed by the legends of Sinnoh," Gothorita told him. "But I also wondered what became of the Poke'mon world. There must be a new threat of some kind..."

"Anyway, we'll use this Munna to let us communicate with Ashley's consciousness. Grandpa and I don't think that's she's merely unconscious."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"Just look at her," Gothorita told Lucas. "Ashley looks like she hasn't gotten enough asleep, even though her eyes are closed. I feel as something is mentally scarring her, or something relevant to that."

"...Nocube's death," Lucas explained. The room got silent, everyone thinking about Nocube's death back in the Underwhere. With the current party here, Lucas, Ashley and Gothorita were the only ones who witnessed it.

"I wish not to think about everyone having to die like... Nocube has," Gothorita spoke. "It even gave Gothitelle nightmares."

"That could explain what is happening to Ashley right now!" Penny exclaimed. "Alright, Munna. Eat Ashley's dream. Hopefully, that will put her mind at ease."

As Munna eats Ashley's dream, Ashley's face was turning less paler, and bags were disappearing from her eyes. She slowly woke up. Everything was white... but slowly coming to focus. She first saw... Scraggy's hell-of-a-scary face coming up to her own face.

"Hey! The Witch Bitch is awake!"

In response, Ashley strangles Scraggy by hardening the air around him. She slowly gets up and looks at Lucas.

"Lucas..."

"Ashley! You're awake!"

"Lucas... I'm so sorry for worrying you."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Penny asked.

"I was walking away from Peach's party and going to take a walk to Cavi Cape by myself. I was thinking about Nocube dying, and his last words. But I wanted him back. I didn't want my... friend to leave me. And then... I fell."

"Whaaaaat?" the strangled Scraggy responds. "That doesn't make sense at all..."

"Shut up, lizard," Ashley strangles him harder, only to be stopped by Lucas.

"Allow me to summarize," Gothorita spoke. "Ashley must have been traumatized when she was thinking about Nocube. In a way, Ashley was sleep-walking in a nightmare, which caused her to eventually walk off the cliffs in Cavi Cape."

"If my translation is correct, it my be the most reasonable response," Dr. Crygor replied.

"You guys look very exhausted," Penny said. "I think you should rest here for the night. Please don't let any of the smell of chemicals get to you."

"Thanks, that's just what we needed," Kumatora nodded.

…

**The Next Morning**

Lucas and Ashley wake up the next morning. Lucas is questioning about Ashley's well-being.

"I'm all right, Lucas," Ashley said. "I will never, ever, EVER forget about Nocube. But I promise that I won't traumatize myself again."

"Don't worry, Ashley," Lucas replies. "I'll never forget about them as well."

"You must be terribly worried about him," Penny comes up to him. "I can't say much from a scientific point of view, but he must be happy that you're keeping the memory of him alive."

"Hey... speaking of Nocube," Scraggy looks around. "But does anyone know where the heck that little squirt went?"

"Do you mean Cubone?" Kumatora asked. "He probably went outside when we were done healing Ashley."

"Cubone must have wanted to look at the full moon, just like how he always have been with us..." Lucas looks down. "Let's go get him."


	4. Cubone's Suicide

**Outside the Crygor Labs**

The party spots Cubone walking towards the jungle nearby the labs. He appeared to be shivering, but still went on ahead.

"Cubone!" Lucas calls for him. Cubone ignores him and continues.

"Stop," Ashley spoke in a dark tone. Cubone stopped, but didn't look at them.

"Cubone! Don't go ahead! The jungle ahead might be dangerous."

"Go... go away," Cubone spoke. This was the first time he had ever said something to Lucas.

"...Huh?"

"GO AWAY! I hate you!"

"What's the matter?" Kumatora asked.

"That girl was worried about a Cubone that I don't know anything about," Cubone said. "So what's the point of me being here? I could have answered my mother's call towards the full moon, but _you_ had to drag me with you to something I'd care less about! I'm not a replacement of this '_Nocube_'! I want my mommy!"

"But... your momma's _dead_," Scraggy replied. "And she'll never come back to life, squirt. But that's reality. A spirit of your mother is one thing, but you can't _actually_ meet her unless..."

Scraggy paused uncomfortably in his statement. Gothorita had the same reaction. "No, Cubone... don't you even think about it..."

Cubone runs ahead towards the jungle. Some roars can be heard.

"There are monsters in that jungle," Ashley spoke. "We can't let him go by himself."

"Cubone! Wait!" Lucas and the others follow him.

…

**Jungle**

"I have no idea what's going on..." Daisy said. "I thought we came here to heal Ashley from her trauma, but Cubone then decides to run away."

"You have no idea," Gothorita telepathically communicates with Daisy. "Cubone isn't trying to run away, he's-"

Suddenly, a monstrous Venus flytrap attacks Lucas and company when they approached it. It was in the way, as Cubone was able to evade from it.

"We don't have time for this..." Ashley spoke. "Do you wish to die that badly?"

…

**BOSS: Mysterious Plant**

"That's not a Carnavine... but it seems to be a mutated, extraterrestrial plant of some kind," Gothorita frisks the Mysterious Plant. "Approaching it is dangerous. Perhaps magic will be useful."

"I'll sit this one out," Scraggy nodded, who lacked ranged moves.

"Me, as well," Gothorita spoke. "My psychic powers may work, but that plant may be resistant to my Earth magic."

"Then leave this to me," Ashley said. "Exposing the weakness of this creature shouldn't be hard at all."

"Be careful," Gothorita nodded.

…

Lucas, Ashley, Daisy and Kumatora jump into the fray. Since they all could use magic or PSI, the Plant wasn't able to bite them if they got close. Instead, it was able to shoot acid. Ashley exposes the weakness of the Plant by casting a mediocre Fire spell, Eruption. Lucas sheilds the team with PSI shields while Kumatora fires a PK Freeze towards the plant. Daisy casts some Ice magic, using Icicle, to freeze the plant. However, it quickly thaws, and calls for reinforcements. Two Peahats join the fight.

"Someone has to take care of the minions," Ashley calls. "I'll keep using my Fire and Ice magic.

The Peahats weren't very hard, however, since they shared the same weaknesses with the Mysterious Plant. Ashley finishes off the enemies with a Heat Fondue spell.

**YOU WIN!**

…

The party hurries to the other side of the jungle. A jagged cliff was ahead, stretching far across the ocean. Cubone was near the edge of the cliff, waiting for the others.

"Cubone!" Lucas calls.

"Don't worry, we'll get you away from here," Kumatora walks toward him.

"Go away! I hate you! I hate all of you!" Cubone hisses.

"Hey, squirt! Don't do something that you'll regret!" Scraggy gives Cubone a scary look.

"You don't scare me," Cubone replied. "And I also won't regret anything after I do this. I don't need anything from this world anymore. I'm going to be within the embrace of my mother... soon."

"Is this what you really want?" Gothorita asked. "To join your mother, and leave your friends behind?"

"Friends? Ha!" Cubone leers at them. "I was merely a replacement for your friend, Nocube. And look now, you want to be friends with me, right when I'm going to leave you all."

"Why are you doing this?" Lucas asked. "So many people will miss you..."

"You don't know anything about me," Cubone leers even harder. "We Cubone are outcasts in Kanto, always ostracized by others and treated like garbage. I wouldn't really care about what other people or Poke'mon think about me, but why would I have to put up with that if I could just die now... and go to a better place."

"Pathetic," Ashley replies. "That's a very, very pathetic reason to run away from reality."

"And yet, here I am now," Cubone mocks her. "There's nothing you can do about it. After all, you're just a human. A rotten, spoiled, selfish human... just like your friend with the blonde hair."

For some reason, Scraggy was getting mad. "That's not true! Lucas and Ashley are _good _humans! They're nothing like those douchebags that killed your mother!"

"Hmph. How did you know that humans killed my mommy?"

"It's something natural for the the Kanto Poke'mon, Cubone," Gothorita spoke. "There is no need to worry, Cubone. Scraggy and I fear humans, just like you. You're not alone. Don't you realize that?"

"G-Gothorita?" Daisy asked. "What do you mean?"

Cubone doesn't reply to Gothorita, but instead, walks away from them slowly.

"Don't. Move," Ashley hissed under her breath.

Cubone continues to walk away from her, and that's when Ashley runs up to Cubone to catch him.

"Bonemerang!" Cubone flings his bone like a boomerang towards Ashley. Ashley manages to dodge, but this gives Cubone much time. He jumps backwards, diving off the cliff and into the salty, merciless sea.

"Cubone!" Ashley screams. "NO!"

"Mommy... I'm coming..." Cubone closes his eyes.

"Cubone!" Lucas runs towards the cliff and dives down as well. Both of them splashed in the sea!

"Lucas! No! You'll drown!" Kumatora screams. Ashley was about to jump after them, but Daisy stopped her.

"Let go of me!"

"No! We just woke you up, and we're not gonna lose you again!"

"Lucas... Cubone..."


	5. Separation

**?**

Lucas and Cubone get washed away by the ocean's merciless currents. They end up in an unfamiliar place. Lucas was the first to regain consciousness.

"Uh... Where... am I?" Lucas looks around with lost eyes. Cubone was down beyond the shore. "Cubone!"

Cubone wakes up as well and looks around him. It was about to rain very soon.

"Cubone... I'm glad you're okay. It seems that we didn't drown in the sea, after all. We were washed up onto shore, though I don't know where we are. I hope we're not too far from Ashley and the others..."

Cubone looks away sullenly.

"Cubone? Is something wrong?"

"Yes. My whole life is," Cubone spoke. "And I would have escaped it if it wasn't for you."

"Cubone..." Lucas gets up. "You can't throw away your life like that. Death is not something you should merely accept, let alone, even let it be an option."

"You say that death is never an option?" Cubone asks. "Then what about my mother, who risked her life to protect her children?"

Lucas quivers. He remembers when he was a 10-year old boy, when the tragedy of his own mother struck him. Like Cubone's mother, she died protecting Lucas and his bigger brother.

"...But Cubone. Your mother died because she wanted to protect you. So you could live on in this world."

Cubone didn't want to listen to the human."Mommy... I want my mommy..."

"Cubone... I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry..." Lucas says. "I'm sorry that I treated you like a 'replacement for Nocube'. If it makes you feel any better, me and Ashley will send you home, back to Lavender Town."

"Hmph... Kanto is a hellhole because of the Poke'mon who make fun of us for our constant sadness," Cubone says, quietly. "But I don't care about what others think about us. They're a bunch of pathetic creatures... no. Not _even_ creatures... someone lower that that. Banes to existence. But... I suppose going home will get me away from you."

Lucas's face was a horrified expression. Cubone made it seem as if Lucas took him away from his home. It was actually Celestial, the Ghost Army's final leader, who handed Cubone to him and Ashley. Lucas wonders why Celestial would take a Cubone from Lavender Town whom had nothing to do with his old friend, Nocube, or the Ghost War.

"Okay, Cubone. I'll take you home. We don't need to see Ashley until you do."

Cubone's expression softens, but he still showed his hate towards Lucas and everyone else he has met. Only the return of his mother would truly please him.

…

**Crygor Labs**

After the incident at the cliffs of the Crygor Labs, Ashley asks for the Crygors' assistance once more. They were quite shocked of Cubone's suicide attempt.

"That Poke'mon must had an emotional breakdown if he wanted to drown himself in the ocean," Penny said. "Why would he do that?"

"Cubone... had to go though a lot," Ashley replied. "Is there anything you can do that will help us know where they are?"

"We have some security camera placed in various organisms, including plants," Penny suggested. "If one of our cameras can locate the currents of the ocean, I can only assume where they drifted off to."

"Sounds like you're skilled in biology as well," Gothorita spoke in telepathy.

"No, that was Grandpa who did that. He rivals with a man named Dr. Andonuts., but I think he can be a little paranoid."

Ashley looks down in despair. "Lucas..."

"We have to have faith in him," Kumatora notices her dread. "I'm just as worried as you are."

…

**Outside**

Gothorita hadn't noticed that Scraggy has left the building, and she went to find him outside. He was on the roof, observing the ocean, she could tell. How? He's a lizard, genius. Or at least a monster one.

"Scraggy? Are you O.K.?" Gothorita follows him. "Are you worried about Lucas? Though I'm not good as predicting as my big sister, I don't sense a dark forewarning about him."

"Oh, don't worry. I know that kid is alive," Scraggy reassured. "It's that squirt, Cubone, that's keeping my mind all fuzzy. You saw him, right, Gothorita? How he boldly tried to choose the road towards death? He may be depressed, but I still found it quite a shocker that he would do that."

"There are Poke'mon... as well as humans... that are desperate to escape reality," Gothorita looks down. "An extreme kind of escapism, you can say. Once you fall asleep, you will never wake up again."

"I shouldn't compare his life to mine, but even my childhood has been a shit-storm, yet I've never had any feelings to kill myself. Well, my life isn't as tragic as his, but that's not the point. How does one make death a decision?"

"One who is mentally weak can manage to something so dark," Gothorita's expression darkens. "I have a question, Scraggy. Why did you recall your past when you mentioned Cubone?"

"I dunno... maybe it doesn't have to do with anything about my past," Scraggy thinks to himself. "But Cubone had to defend himself when he was born, yeah? I can relate to him a bit."

"...Defend yourself from what?"

"Where I lived back when Unova still had humans living there. A place of ruffians, someplace you'd expect a Scraggy to grow up in. I'd have to defend myself from Poke'mon gangs. But... I shouldn't compare my story to Cubone. _Humans _killed his mother, after all."

"Don't worry. There's nothing wrong with making connections," Gothorita nods.

"Maybe... the whole point of this... is that Cubone shouldn't have done what he did. I know that squirt misses his momma, but what he's doing is nothing compared to... the **Action Replay**."

Gothorita nodded. "Yes. The Action Replay. That object that came from the 4th Walls and erased all the humans. Marowak's death... and the lives of millions... billions... of humans. It's incomparable."

"Oh, there you guys are," Daisy climbs up the roof to spot them.

**Meh. I'll let Daisy be the only non-telepathic human that can communicate with Poke'mon.**

"Was'sup, Daisy?" Scraggy waves." Shortly, Daisy's expression turned into a serious one.

"Gothorita. Be honest with me. What did you mean that 'you're afraid of humans', just like Cubone?"

"I knew you would take offense to that," Gothorita crosses her arms.

"N-no! It's not that! I'm worried about you. I find it hard to believe that you guys feared humans, that's all. And I know that you don't think of me as scary, right?"

"...Right," Scraggy nodded. "Gothorita... was comparing 'humans' to the villainous group of humans who killed Cubone's mother."

"You know who killed Cubone's mother?" Daisy said, shocked.

"Gengar told us. We don't know much about them, but the gang of bad humans were called Team Rocket. We've even had a group similar to that in Unova, called Team Plasma. But I think Team Rocket is worse, if they even managed to kill a Poke'mon."

"Ah, I see why Cubone was acting hostile towards us," Daisy nodded. "But that doesn't answer my question."

"You don't need to concern yourself," Gothorita spoke. "All wild Poke'mon like us are wary towards humans. It's just something natural. However, we have bonded well with you and Kumatora and the rest of the humans that helped us defeat Lamia. You haven't seen us fearing humans before because of your kindness."

"...I see," Daisy said. "When you mentioned that, it was on my mind for a while. I wonder how Cubone is dealing with Lucas..."

"That human kid has a heart of gold," Scraggy relaxes a bit. "Plus, he also went through something like Cubone. I'm sure they'd befriend each other, no matter how much that squirt will try to refuse."

"Kumatora and Ashley adore him," Gothorita lowers her eyes. "And now, I see you admiring him as well. Are you saying that you'd choose him over me, Scraggy?!"

"N-No! Stop getting the wrong ideas! Or perhaps that's something natural for all females to do?"

Gothorita uses Doubleslap on Scraggy's big, polluted mouth while Daisy laughs from afar. So all is well with Ashley's group, confident in Lucas's strength. But later on, Gothorita had a forewarning that was slowly making her mind feel dark and cold... like the storm that was coming soon.


	6. Gummy Children

**Tennis Academy (Mario Tennis Advance)**

It was raining hard by the time Lucas and Cubone arrive deeper into the land none of them knew. It was not Diamond City. Lucas's clothes were soaking wet as well as Cubone's skull making unpleasant noises from the rain. They looked both miserable, and there was not much to talk about, since Cubone dislikes Lucas.

They both reach to a building. It looked modern and colorful, contrary to the stormy, black sky covering their image-in-sight with rain. It was dark, so Lucas couldn't tell if they could go in.

"The gate is closed..." Lucas looks down. "We won't be able to go inside, then..."

Lucas continues to walk with Cubone down a modernized street, teeming with nature; an odd combination that reminded him of the Nowhere Islands. "I... can't tell if we're in the Poke'mon dimension or the Eagleland dimension. But... if that's the case, then how did we get so far from the Mario dimension?"

Suddenly, some ghastly cries were heard from the distance. The heavy rain made a huge impact of the silence and sadness that Lucas and Cubone received.

"Who... is crying?" Lucas asks himself. "Let's go, Cubone. We have to see who is stuck in this storm..."

Cubone reluctantly followed. He hated being told what to do by a _human_, but Lucas was his only chance to find his home, Lavender Town.

…

**Road to Open Island**

There was a detour leading to a dark forest that the cries were being heard from. Lucas looks down at the puddles in front of him. They look weird... Isn't water supposed to reflect the color of the sky? This puddle was sky blue, as if there was never a storm going on in the first place. Lucas looks closer, seeing if he could see a reflection of himself, but didn't see his face. He touches the puddle.

It felt nothing like water. It felt like... a slime. He felt this before, he thought.

Unexpectedly, a slime-filled hand reaches for Lucas and grabs him. Lucas shrieks, but at the same time, he also heard someone else scream. It wasn't Cubone; he was standing away from Lucas with shock on his face.

Lucas breaks free from the grasp using his stick, and the hand retreats back to the puddle. Lucas knew exactly what this slime is. "Cubone... we have to look deeper in the woods. Someone might be in trouble with this slime over the place."

He was certainly kind, calling it 'slime'. No, this was not ordinary slime. Lucas and his friends went to defeat a demon named Lamia. Lamia's ex-minion, Jacqueline, used this 'slime' towards Lucas and company; but it turned out to be a human covered in the 'slime'. This 'slime' is known as a _gummy_, according to Ashley. In a history lesson of hers (regarding to magic), the gummy is a substance that was once used to power magical robots, but instead it backfired towards its creators. Lucas has fought a young girl at the demon's area who was turned into a 'gummy'. She was unable to control her actions, and she couldn't see anything. She was in great pain, and Lucas was forced to kill her in order to protect his friends.

But now... there is someone who may be in danger. The gummy... might be devouring the victim. Lucas hurries faster until he reaches the victim.

It was a girl, much like the victim he was forced to fight at the Underwhere. But it was too late, the gummy has already absorbed the girl. Or perhaps it was like that a long time ago, but how did this Gummy Girl end up in a place like this?

"Is... that a human?" Cubone asked with fear.

"Yes..." Lucas takes a step back from the victim. "It's a person taken over by a cursed _gummy_."

"A... gummy?"

"Cubone... we have to run away from this girl. We can't help her, and she may kill us if we're near her."

However, more people emerged from the ground, covered by gummies. They were all children, and some of them were even male.

"We're trapped!" Lucas shouts. He turns to the victim he first found.

"Help me..." the Gummy Girl spoke out. She was blind, and she couldn't control her body. "Someone... help me..."

Lucas did not want to fight the girl, and the other gummies. He was in tears after killing the Gummy girl he had encountered in the Underwhere. He didn't want to kill someone who just wanted to live...

The Gummy Girl grabs Lucas by enlarging her hand, and another gummy does the same with Cubone. The Gummy Children then melt into the ground, taking Lucas and Cubone with them. All the two of them could do was scream, but no one out there to save them. They soon close their eyes with exhaustion, hearing the sounds of children crying, and the feeling of tears of slime rolling down their faces...


	7. Wailing

**Oho Ocean**

Penny has recorded that the ocean currents were going to the direction of Open Island. It's a place where the best Tennis players in the Mushroom Kingdom go; the only place ahead of its ranks is Peach's Castle.

"Tennis, eh?" Scraggy thought out loud. "That's a popular human activity back at Unova."

"Humans do have many passions that make them very entertaining," Gothorita nodded. "But that's besides the point. I suppose it might be a busy place. I wonder if they were taken to safety."

"I see," Ashley nods as well. "Penny and Doctor, thank you so much for your help..."

"Sorry if we bothered you quite a bit," Daisy gives a peace sign. "But we'll always know we can count on you!"

"Thank you, Your Highness," Penny bowed. "Please be safe on you journey."

…

Ashley were to be able to cross the Oho Ocean by a broom, but she was unable to bring the others along.

"I guess you guys will have to wait for Dribble's Taxi," Ashley says to the others. "I'll meet you at Open Island. Hopefully, the cabbies can take you to the Tennis Academy, which is also close."

"Guess we gotta walk..." Kumatora shrugs. "Nothing out of the ordinary. We'll see you later."

…

After touching a taxi stop, Dribble's furr-ious taxi service arrives in the blink of an eye. Fortunately, Dribble was able to take the passengers to the Tennis Academy... if they promise to pay the fare!

…

**Tennis Academy**

Dribble arrives at the front of the Tennis Academy. Spitz jumps out the car and climbs on the roof, looking around. "Hey... there's not a lot of people here, today, eh, Dribble?"

"Yer right, Spitz," Dribble looks around. "It kind of has a ghost-town feel. Maybe everyone's staying under covers after that storm."

The quad steps out of the cab and waves good-bye. There was a road that lead to Open Island, and Daisy led the way, even though she has never been around this part of the Mushroom Kingdom.

…

**The Road to Open Island**

"Storms may be the tantrums of a Zapdos, but splashing around the puddles is fun!" Scraggy kept up with his teammates.

"Glad to hear that you're having fun," Kumatora said. "I didn't want you to think that we're dragging you around with us, you know? The same for you, too, Daisy."

"Oh, I've been with Lucas and Ashley before," Daisy replied. "Red and I were helping Lucas, Ashley, and Nocube with a zombie girl that was teaming up with Lady Celestial. Though, I think Ashley's often annoyed by my enthusiasm."

"Just as I expected from Witch Bitch," Scraggy swags off confidently.

"We hope that we aren't being a burden to you," Gothorita says. "Whenever I don't follow my sisters, I follow Scraggy. He's been hanging around with the Lonely Hero Lucas, so we're getting to know him better."

"Oh, that's all right," Kumatora replies. "I've already lost to Ashley. You guys can warm up to Lucas as much as you want to. I'm proud of him, so I don't want anything awful to happen to him. That's what I secretly promised to his... brother."

"Lucas has a brother?" the others spoke with wide eyes. Kumatora looked a little uncomfortable. "Anyway... let's keep going."

…

**Open Island**

The quad walks up ahead, but it seems that something is wrong with Open Island. It seems that the place is in ruins... as if a tornado has passed through here. Everyone looks around.

"Hey, Gothorita! Come look at this piece of crap that I found!" Scraggy calls his girl... uh... friend. Gothorita arrives and frisks the substance that Scraggy has found. Her eyes lower, and she had a troubled expression on her face.

"Gothorita! What's wrong?" Kumatora asks.

"I... was having bad premonitions as we were approaching the Open Island," Gothorita explained. "That explains why this place is destroyed. And now that we found this... 'slime', my head is starting to hurt. I think my psychic powers are warning me about this... thing." She turns to Scraggy.

"Scraggy... do you remember this slime?"

Scraggy's body turns cold. He touches the slime, and he instantly remembers something. He was punching a human girl who had her body wrapped around with this slime. This happened when he helped Lucas fight the Gummy Girl back in the Underwhere, a poor human who was cursed by this mysterious slime. Not only did this remind him about the fight, but this was where he also started to admire Lucas after he made Gothorita cry with his heartless attitude.

"Yes... I remember this slime well," Scraggy nodded. But he didn't want to. He was still chilled by Lucas's words. But soon, his trauma was ended by a scream.

"Huh? I heard someone scream!" Daisy said, surprised.

"That must be a victim to the _gummy_!" Gothorita gapes. "It sounded like it came from one of those dorms..."

…

The quad arrives at a half-destroyed building, where they witnessed a horrifying scene. There was Ashley! She had her body wrapped in the slime and couldn't move. She was also surrounded by people who were taken over by gummies. They were all children.

"Ashley!" Daisy calls. Ashley hears the call and spots Daisy and the others.

"Stay back!" Ashley shouts at them. "There's too many of them. I wouldn't be the one to hold back in a fight, but Lucas told me about a girl who suffered a similar fate like these people."

"Y-Yeah," Scraggy nods.

"I don't know what to do. Should I kill them? Lucas wouldn't want me to, but I may have no choice!"

"Don't worry! We'll help you out!" Daisy enters the fray.

"Stop! You idiot!" Ashley yells. "There's more than you think! Their durability is even stronger than a Redead's!"

More Gummy Children emerge from the ground and start to take over the quad. Scraggy kicks one of the Gummy Children, and he falls to his knees. Just like the Gummy Girl, they are all cursed by a dark magical curse, and are weak against Fighting moves.

"This means that our psychic abilities are useless," Gothorita says to Kumatora.

"I can use my elemental psychic powers, though, as well as my physical attacks," Kumatora replies. "You can use your Earth magic."

Daisy fights the Gummy Children as well. But something else came up to her mind. "Hey... Lucas and Cubone were here before, right? Could that mean...?"

"Yes. Lucas would never fight the gummies," Ashley thinks to herself. "He... he might be in danger."

"Hey, you guys!" Scraggy shouts at the Gummy Children. "Give back Lucas and Cubone! Or you'll have to get your asses handed to you!"

"No... stop..." a boy wrapped in gummies cried out. "Stop!"

A girl screams as well, which made all the Gummy Children scream at the same time. It wasn't as scary as a Redead's scream... but something about it was... very saddening. Even Ashley and Scraggy couldn't fight back.

"My body!" another girl screams out loud. "Somebody! Help... me!"

As the Gummy Children moaned in pain, they started to drag the paralyzed party beneath the ground, grabbing them with enlarged gummy hands.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Kumatora swung her fists wildly.

Ashley, however, didn't fight back. She knew that Lucas and Cubone could have ended up in the same situation that they ended up. And she had to rescue them...

…

After the party was buried beneath the earth, the gummies melted as well to keep dragging them down. Where were they being taken...?


	8. Empty World

**Beneath the Earth**

The quad wakes up to find themselves in an underground cavern. Ashley was nowhere to be seen. They might have been separated from her.

"Ah... We're under the ground," Kumatora said. "I'm pretty much used to this, though. I've been under the ground _plenty _of times."

"Where could those slime kids have taken us?" Daisy asked.

"...We should find a way out of this cave to receive our answer," Gothorita says.

…

Of course, there was an obstacle at the end of the dungeon. It was one of King Dedede's old minions, Heavy Mole, and it seemed to be running mad.

…

**BOSS: Heavy Mole**

"A Steel and Ground-type!" Gothorita exclaims. "Most of our moves may not work. I think Kumatora's PK Fire and Scraggy's Fighting moves will be very beneficial."

All Heavy Mole could do was swing its saw-blade structures around. It made the earth shook hard enough for stalagmites from the ceiling fall on its foes. Unlike the Mysterious Plant, it can move; giving the PSI users, Kumatora and Gothorita a harder time.

"I'll try using my Earth magic," Daisy called. "But that would make too many people casting magic or PSI. We'd be defenseless."

"You're gonna have to distract it, then, Daisy," Kumatora replies.

…

It was hard for Daisy and Scraggy to approach the Heavy Mole due to its saw-blades in the way. It would be best to attack it from behind,instead. When the Heavy Mole fled into the ground, everyone lost their balance due to the shaking. Kumatora and Gothorita couldn't focus with their ranged attacks.

"This thing is sneaky!" Daisy said. "We have to make sure we avoid it when it emerges!"

Daisy dodges the attack that Heavy Mole was about to deliver to her. Scraggy then fires a Low Sweep, making it flinch. Gothorita casts Ground Dasher, and Kumatora prepares PK Fire.

"This thing won't stay still," Gothorita spoke. "It's defenses are tough. I'll try using Telekinesis."

Gothorita uses Telekinesis, in which she controls the Heavy Mole and lifts it up from the ground. It was quite shocked! Being in the air was a different experience for it.

Scraggy strikes a High Jump Kick, giving it much damage. Once Gothorita couldn't hold it up, then Kumatora uses PK Ground when Heavy Mole landed. It was defeated instantly.

**YOU WON!**

…

"That was an impressive PSI attack," Gothorita says to Kumatora. "I could feel its power."

"Thanks. It's stronger than my PK Starstorm," Kumatora said. "I'm glad that I have PSI attack that can nail even Dark enemies."

…

**Mt. Silver**

The quad emerges out of the cave and goes outside. They were at a forest, outside of the snow-capped mountain. They could see the sky... it was a dark brown color.

"Holy Miltanks!" Scraggy gapes. "We're... we're under the ground still!"

"It seems that we were taken to a hidden, underground land," Gothorita says. "But... even so, nature itself is surviving quite well."

"I wonder how..." Daisy looks up. "I can barely breathe in this place. Where are we exactly?"

"There's some more ruins ahead," Kumatora says. "Maybe we can find Ashley there."

…

**Indigo Plateau**

A huge building in ruins were ahead. It had a significant air around it. But it wasn't an ancient ruin; just a destroyed building. When the quad looks inside, they see some people on the floor. Daisy approaches them, but soon stops dead in her tracks. "Kumatora! Look... at this!"

The humans that were lying on the ground were 'gummified', like the children that attacked them. But they didn't seem hostile. They simply lied dead on the ground.

"Could those children have done this?" Gothorita asked her teammates. "There are many more people around, as well."

"Gothorita! Look!" Scraggy calls for her. "Look! It's a Poke'mon!"

The group sees a Trainer with an Arcanine. Both were 'gummified' and assumed dead.

"Could it be...?" Gothorita thinks out loud. "Scraggy, didn't that human, Penny, say that the Poke'mon dimension was buried underneath the ground?"

"This... is the Poke'mon dimension?" Daisy asks. "Then, back when Gardevoir and her friends had to take care of something... she may have been talking about this."

"Did those Gummy Children do _all _of this?" Kumatora asks. "This is insane. What could they possibly trying to do with other dimensions as well?"

"Sheesh, and I almost felt bad for them," Scraggy shakes his head. "But those humans are just plain evil."

"Or perhaps it may be the gummies that are controlling them," Gothorita reassured.

"Whatever the case, we can't let things go this way," Daisy says. "We need to get Ashley and Lucas, and leave this place to warn the others!"

"But... we don't even know where we are," Scraggy looks around. "I don't recognize this place as Unova..."

"Great... we're lost," Kumatora crosses her arms. "I just hope the lovebirds are okay, most of all. But we're not getting anywhere just by sitting here, are we?"

…

**Route 22**

More walking. All that was ahead the underground streets were gummified people and Poke'mon. There wasn't even any sounds of life going on. It's as if it was an abandoned toy set. With people lying down like lifeless dolls... forever and ever.

"Are... we the only ones alive?" Kumatora asked.

"It seems that way," Gothorita said. "We have to be careful. The Gummy Children could be watching us as we press on."


	9. Lucas and Ashley Kidnapped

**Gummy Core**

Ashley is lying somewhere unfamiliar. She may be at the 'same world' that Kumatora and the others are. She wakes up to find herself surrounded by gummies. Everything around her: the walls, the floors, everything was 'gummified'. Where is she?

"Those gummies separated me from the others..." Ashley spoke. "Are they here? Is Lucas here?"

Ashley manages to stand up and search around. Was there anywhere to get out of here? She unexpectly falls down an unforeseeable hole.

"Huh? How did I not notice this hole here? I could have at least felt the air emerging from the hole... but these gummies make the air so... sticky."

Ashley walks ahead.

…

**Thresh's Chamber**

A strange hall was ahead. It lead to an area with a magenta-colored sky, with gummies floating everywhere. She could spot some of the humanoid gummies that kidnapped her. They all waited for Ashley to do something. Ashley takes out her doll, transforms it to a rod, and points it at them, ready to cast her relentless magic. The Gummy children began casting their Dark magic in retaliation.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." an eerie voice rang from afar. It seems that the Gummy Child in the center was the only one able to keep his sanity.

"You... are you in control of your actions?" Ashley asks the 'gummified' boy.

"Yes. I control all the Gummy Children," the boy replies. "You may be wondering why we've taken you here."

"Of course," Ashley's face darkens. "Free all of my friends that you have taken. Or I'll destroy all of you without a second thought."

"Huh... I think the Gummy Girls took those human girls and the two monsters somewhere else," the boy thinks to himself. "Or... perhaps those are not the people you wish to see most, is that correct?"

Ashley fires a Heat Fondue spell at the Gummy boy, damaging him. "Yes. I won't stop hurting you until you tell me where he is."

The Gummy boy watched Ashley in fear, as she was clearly not holding back. But then, the boy's fearful expression turned into a twisted and cold smile. "Fine... here he is!"

Another Gummy child emerged from the center of the room. But this time, Ashley lowers down her rod and watches in disbelief.

"...A... Ash..." the Gummy child spoke out. "Ashley... where are you?"

The Gummy child was Lucas. What did these monsters do to him?!

Ashley's face darkens to the point where you could no longer see the eyes in her malicious face. She starts casting some powerful Light magic, which might instantly defeat all of the Gummy Children. In retaliation, the Gummy Children, including Lucas, cast a Dark spell at Ashley, a traditional dark spell among the gummies, Glamor Shot. They manage to curse Ashley, which made her unable to use Healing magic on herself. Due to seven targets attacking her at once (including Lucas, again), they were able to defeat Ashley, who falls to the ground, dropping her rod which quickly transforms back to her doll. "L-Lucas..."

"Ashley...?" Gummy Lucas looks around with blind eyes. "Why do... I hear Ashley crying in pain?"

"It's nothing you should be concerned of," the Gummy boy replies to Lucas. "Hmmm... I think those other characters that we've kidnapped might get in our way if they realize what we've done to their fellow witch..."

Lucas suddenly screams out loud. "No...! NO! Don't make me... hurt... Ash... ley!"

Ignoring Lucas, the boy continues to think. "Nah... I shouldn't worry about them, since the girls might have took them to unstable ground. Eventually, the Poke'mon dimension will sink beneath the Gummy Core... But what should I do with the witch girl? She had some really good magic abilities with her. It would be a waste to turn her into a mere Gummy Child..."

As the child figured out what to do with the unconscious Ashley, there was another unanswered question that the witch girl had not asked. Where is Cubone...?


	10. Pants on the Ground!

**Pallet Town**

After passing through a ruined Viridian City, the quad makes it to one of the edges of Kanto: Pallet Town. A sea of gummies were up ahead. There were also some levitating platforms that lead to another area away from Kanto and Jotho.

…

**Above the Gummy Core**

The levitating platforms were floating rocks with forests conquering the top of them. The platforms eventually lead them to an even huger one... probably as big as a whole region.

"This place doesn't look like Unova..." Scraggy looks around. "But... maybe we can see if from all the way up here."

"Could Ashley be in Unova?" Daisy asks.

"There's a chance that she may be here..." Gothorita spoke. "But that's a very, very low chance. That goes for Lucas and Cubone as well. Aren't they what we came for as well?"

"Uh... well... yes..."

"We already know that Lucas and Witch Bitch can take care of themselves," Scraggy nodded. "This may be a good timing for you to have premonitions of their whereabouts, Gothorita!"

"I'm just as lost as all of you are," Gothorita replies. "However, my mind is currently more at ease after we left that mountain."

"That's good," Kumatora replies. "Maybe you'll get something in your head later on."

"Sheesh... I still don't get this 'forewarning' stuff," Daisy shrugs her shoulders. "Psychic powers sound hard to handle..."

"At least someone gets it," Gothorita crosses her arms. "We're different from those Dark-type and Fighting-type Poke'mon, whom never seem to learn from experience as well as we do."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Scraggy takes offense from Gothorita's remark.

…

**Shining Forest**

The group looks beneath the hovering rock that they are on top of. The sea of gummies below were shining a yellow glow.

"There's something significant about that glowing area..." Gothorita says to her teammates. "My mind keep rising suspicion as we are above it..."

"But... can we go in it?" Kumatora asked. "It's not like we can just jump down there. The gummies will eat us up."

"Wow. That's something I'd rarely hear from you, Kuma!" Daisy exclaims. "After all, you're quite the risk-taker."

"I know when something is going to kill me, and when I know something will not," Kumatora explains her 'riskiness'. "If Lucas were here, he wouldn't agree hopping in that glowing area just to see what's going on... unless if we have a reason."

"I see..." Daisy spoke, but then didn't resume her statement when the group heard some rustling in the nearby bushes. Something fast ambushes them. Gothorita forewarns this and strikes with a psychic blast. However, it didn't work, and the silhouette manages to punch her up close. Gothorita couldn't stand back up. It was a sucker punch! A Dark-type move that ignores the forewarning of Psychic Poke'mon.

"Heh... I thought that you'd use your wisdom to get the upper hand, Gothic Girl, but I was able to get ya when ya least expected it!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Kumatora puts up a fighting stance.

"You're gonna pay for what you've did to Gothorita, bastard!" Scraggy strikes a High Jump Kick. He was quickly grabbed by his foot, leaving the lizard astonished.

"So you're a Scraggy, huh? You're pretty easy to predict, since... heh... we're the same species after all!"

Scraggy blinks a few times before realizing his target. The silhouette turns out to be a Scrafty, the second-evolutionary state of the Scraggy species.

"You're... a Scrafty?" Scraggy gapes.

"Bingo!" the Scrafty replies. "Though, I doubted that you'd gotten it wrong."

"Why are you attacking us?" Daisy asks, turning her left arm into a crystal fist.

"Those slime kids were able to take down Unova and the other Poke'mon regions, it seems," Scrafty explains. "There ain't anyone else alive around here... it's like a slime wasteland. If there are people alive like you guys, then there's something suspicious about ya."

"What...? We're not..."

"I think Melodi can make sense from these kids, so I'll take them with me for a while." Scrafty was pointing to Gothorita, who was still lying hurt on the ground, and Scraggy, who was in Scrafty's grasp.

"Wait! Take us with you!" Kumatora reaches out.

"Sorry, girlie. I don't trust humans that much, no offense. But they are the scumbags who've turned our world into... a toilet full of slime!"

Scrafty approaches Gothorita, but she recovers and attacks with a Doubleslap. "Let go of Scraggy, you monster!"

Scrafty gives Gothorita a scary look that paralyzes even her melancholy personality. She stops dead in her tracks, unable to move. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you're about to drive me up the wall!"

Scrafty attacks with a Crunch towards Gothorita, while Daisy dashes toward the dark lizard Poke'mon with her crystal fist ready to kick butt. Before anything could happen, a sudden, sharp breeze flew by and slashes the unexpected Scrafty. He didn't seem to be hurt... but then his... 'pants' fell down. Everyone stops in their tracks and starts blushing with embarrassment.

"Huh? What's with all of you guys? Are ya turning into zombies, like those slimy humans?" Scrafty asks, but gets no response. Everyone was looking at an area below him. When Scrafty does the same...

"HOLY MAGIKARPS! My pants are on the ground!" He drops Scraggy and pulls them back up.

"Well... now I know what a Scrafty's legs look like..." Gothorita managed to speak. "But where did those gusts of wind come from?"

"It was me!" called the offender. It was Ana, Kat's younger ninja sister! "Stop hurting my friends, or I'll cut you apart with my superior speed, lizard monster!"

"Well, you're full of yourself, girlie," Scrafty says. "I'll sucker-punch ya before you'll even have a chance to strike me down."

"Then I'll just fire a sword beam from my katana, which will strike your... pants, again!"

Scrafty covers his unmentionables. "No! No! Nonononono! I give up! Just don't do _that_ again!"

"Then take us to where you were going to take Gothorita and Scraggy," Kumatora demands.

"Hmph. I guess I have no choice..." Scrafty growls. "But if I find out that you're working with those slime kids, expect my foot in your face!"

"Then you can look forward my fist flying towards your unmentionables!" Kumatora cracks her fists.

"Yeek!" Scrafty cowers. "You humans are frightening! I'm actually surprised that ya have a Gothorita and even a Scraggy following you guys around."

Daisy recalls what Gothorita said at the Crygor Labs and felt uneasy. Do Poke'mon really feel inferior to humans...?

But before she continues to ponder with that in mind, it was time to yell at Ana to see what she is doing here.


	11. Troubles With Escorts

**Shining Forest**

"Ana, what are you doing here?!" Daisy yells at her. "Your sister was looking for you back at Diamond City!"

"I'm just taking a break from my usual zombie-elimination duties," Ana replies. "This is a far more urgent business, as you know."

"Yes. The Poke'mon Dimension has ended up in this sea of gummies," Gothorita nodded.

"It wasn't just the Poke'mon dimension that has sunk underground with the gummies," Ana said. "I met a girl older than me, but she appears to be homeless, since her homeland was sunk beneath the gummies. She said that she wasn't from a land with Poke'mon. Before she could clarify, we were separated from each other because of those Gummy people."

"You've been quite busy down here, weren't you?" Kumatora sighs in disbelief. "I really think that you're overdoing things, Ana."

"I'm not!" Ana giggles. "I may be only in kindergarten, but I'm still a ninja. I'm making up for what I hadn't done to help Ashley back at the Underwhere."

"Oh, that's right," Daisy said, recalling her adventure to save Peach from the demons. "You weren't with us that time."

"Have you found Lucas or Witch Bitch anywhere?" Scraggy asked.

"Huh? What happened to them?"

"They were taken by the Gummy Children, and we have been separated from Ashley. Lucas and Cubone got taken somewhere, and we're certain that they're here."

"Wow! This can be my big day! If I rescue Ashley, then I can owe up for her for not fighting the demons!"

"...Do you enjoy fighting?" Gothorita asked, disturbed.

"It's not that I like fighting," Ana replies. "It's just that I like fighting for what is right, and I like to help people. That's it."

"Those are the last words I've expected coming from a human's mouth..." Scraggy says to himself, but Ana still heard it.

"If we have the same goals in mind, then let me join the four of you," Ana nods. "But... I only ask that we make a little detour after we see this 'Melodi' person. I also have to find that girl that I was separated from."

**Ana joins the party!**

…

**Melodi's Daycare**

"Here we are, girlie girls," Scrafty says. "This is where Melodi lives. She runs a Daycare, but now she uses it for Poke'mon that survived the slime apocalypse. She's pretty much the only human that I trust."

"H-Hey! I'm a _guy_!" Scraggy changes the subject.

"Sorry, Little Bro. Maybe I've should have said 'harem' instead."

"What's a _harem_?" Ana asked.

"What the...? I'm _not_ running a harem!" Scraggy steps back, feeling accused. "I just happen to be the only guy on this team! Oh, man... I'm starting to miss Lucas and Cubone already..."

…

A human girl who was not gummified emerges from the house ahead, along with a male Lucario and a female Meditite. "Scrafty! You're back."

"I've found some humans and Poke'mon that are alive down here," Scrafty says. "But these lunatics claim that they're not from around here."

"You can... understand us?" Gothorita asked Melodi.

"Yes. Thanks to my partner, Lucario, I've been trained to study the _Auras _of other people and Poke'mon."

"She can also tell if you're evil or not," Scrafty snickers. "So, Melodi, what's it gonna be with these guys?"

"These people and Poke'mon do not have a bad aura," Melodi focuses while closing her eyes. "Merely the complete opposite, in fact. But... actually, I've never met anyone with an evil aura before. Even those gummies don't seem to be 'evil'. Their auras have a saddened emotion on them."

"That's because the gummies took over their bodies, and they are unable to control themselves," Gothorita explains. "So they're not evil, technically."

"That explains a lot," Meditite nods her head. "We were stumped on who was the true bad guy here, but what you've said has eased us. Tey really are the antagonists, after all."

Lucario approaches the group, muttering only a single word. "Come."

Lucario leads the group inside the house, where there was a female Ralts and a female Pawniard sitting on a couch, conversing. Lucario calls for the Ralts, who timidly responds to his call.

"I believe that this group of unique individuals were who you were forewarning about earlier. There is a Scraggy and a Gothorita in their team, just like you said."

Ralts nodded. "You... Do you know my big sister?"

"Your big sister?" Kumatora cocks her head.

"She... is a Gardevoir," Ralts spoke. "Have you... met a Gardevoir before?"

"Heck, yeah," Daisy nodded. "She helped us way back at the Underwhere. She told me about something that she needed to do, so I was assuming that she was talking about the Poke'mon dimension sinking in the sea of gummies."

"...She's worried about me... and Kirlia as well," Ralts mutters. "I have to leave this place, but I'm too scared."

"Then we can help you meet up with her!" Ana exclaims. "That is, if we can find a way to go to the surface."

"I... wish I could use Teleport... but with the dark influence from the gummies, I'm too weak. But... I want to see my big sister. She is worried about me, and I don't want to make her wait..."

"Those gummies may have dragged us down here, but that's how far they'll get for now on!" Kumatora braces herself. "You can come with us, but we have to make a detour. We have to find a girl whom Ana is searching for."

"I want to say 'no'... but that would be selfish. If I have any hope to get out of here, and meet with my sisters, then I will have to endure with you."

"Oh, come _on_," Scraggy shakes his head. "Are we _that _untrustworthy?"

"...Usually when people emerge in bigger groups, arguments and grudges happen frequently. I'm scared of dark emotions."

"...Bigger groups have more arguments?" Ana cocks her head as well. "So we can't fight?"

"Oh, that's easy!" Scraggy smirks. "All we have to do is not argue with each other for the entire trip!"

A long silence occurred within the Daycare. They may be partners, but even partners have to argue at one point to let their opinions out. What will happen to Ralts if she is afraid of her own partners...?

"We cannot promise you that," Gothorita said with honesty. "But, as you forewarned, you have no hope to return to the surface without our aid. So what will it be?"

Ralts wordlessly walks out of the house, making everyone bewildered.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?" Daisy asked.

"...I'll see if I can get premonitions if I go by myself, independently."

"Don't treat psychic powers as if they are magic," Gothorita frowns. "They don't just appear when you want them to, you know. Sometimes, we have to do things that we hate, so we can accomplish our goals."

"You'll only slow me down," Ralts spoke. "But... I thank you for giving me the courage of going out on my own. Thank you, Lucario. Tell Melodi that I'm grateful for her aid."

Before Ralts could advance, Scraggy blocks her path. "What? Are you stupid? The Gummy Children are out there looking for us, and if they catch you, you're history! Are you telling me that you'd deal with that rather than joining us, even if we have stupid arguments once in a while?!"

Ralts looks as if she is having trouble standing, but she still persists. "Move... I have to meet... with my sister..."

Scraggy intimidates Ralts with a traditional scary look. "You're not going anywhere until you join us. Gardevoir wouldn't want to hear her little sister dead, wouldn't she?"

Ralts suddenly cries out, putting her hands on her head, and falls to the ground. "Ahhh... AHHH! I... sense hostility...!"

"Scraggy! Stop scaring her!" Gothorita spoke. "Are you trying to put her in a coma?"

"N-No! I just don't want her to go off in her own like this! Don't you understand?"

"I agree. But if you keep giving Ralts dark emotions, we may be the ones who kill her instead!"

"Are you serious?" Kumatora asked, shocked.

"The mind is a fragile entity, despite how intelligent it may be. Ralts's psychic powers aren't very strong, so she can't absorb all the hostility she has to face, especially with all the Gummy Children chasing after us."

"This is going to be a very hard escort mission if we decide to take Ralts with us," Ana nodded. "We have to be very gentle, and at the same time, protect her."

Scraggy ponders to himself, but then had a serious expression on his face. "Let's do it! Lucas wouldn't back down on someone so helpless."

"All right, then it's settled!" Daisy nods. "So, Ana, do you know where your other escort is? The girl you were talking about before?"

"Actually, I do!" Ana spoke. Let's head for the continent over there." Ana points at a region with a volcano in it.

"That's Hoenn," Gothorita recalled. "If you know where she ended up, then this detour will be worthwhile."

"Ahhh... it's nice to feel 'not so lost' in this world," Kumatora sighs in relief. "But... who's gonna be the one to carry Ralts?"

"I guess I'll just stick her in my pants..." Scraggy scratches his head sheepishly. "It's pretty much the only pockets we have in our team so far..."

"Hmph! How come you _never _let me ride in your pants, Scraggy?" Gothorita asked with jealousy.

"Because you're bigger than me, even if slightly. With your giant 'hairstyle' in the way, I'd be seeing nothing but black!"

"I must resist the urge from slapping you again..." Gothorita riles up. "But... I don't want to destroy Ralts mind even further."

"Let's say good-bye to Melodi, first," Ana said. "She's been a great help, even if she hadn't directly helped us."

And with that out of the way, the party of six teammates head for the hottest region of the Poke'mon dimension, Hoenn. They had somewhere to go... but will they find Lucas, Ashley, Gardevoir and the girl that Ana is looking for? And... Cubone as well.

"I'm worried about that little squirt," Scraggy says to Gothorita. "He better not be giving Lucas any trouble. This is a perfect chance for him to... 'you know what'."


	12. Meeting Myrrh

**Dewford City**

The group approaches the region of Hoenn by levitating platforms. Unfortunately, it's actually more tedious and tiring than they thought. When they reached land, it was quite a relief.

Dewford City was a shallow island that rests on the edges of Hoenn. With the sea transformed into gummies, it was dangerous to approach the 'water', or you could say- where the water _used _to be.

"This might have been a pretty place back on the surface," Daisy looks around with sadness. "But now this island rests on the sea of cursed gummies. There are corpses everywhere... even inside the houses."

"I'm glad Ralts isn't awake," Gothorita replies. "I wouldn't want her to see this."

"Are you acquainted with Ralts?" Ana asks Gothorita.

"No... I barely know anything about Gardevoir and her sisters... it was mostly my sister, Gothitelle, who spoke to them. But I think Gothita made fast friends with Ralts."

"Maybe you can meet up with the middle sister and befriend her," Scraggy smiles. "What was her name again? Kirlia?"

"Sister..." Ralts muttered in her sleep. Everyone was caught in alarm.

"Uh, oh... she's about to wake up," Kumatora said. "Maybe I can use my Hypnosis to make her sleep soundly again."

…

**Petalburg City**

There were more levitating platforms that lead to the bigger continent. Now the volcano was up close... and a city was in sight. It had even more corpses than Dewford.

"Is your friend anywhere, Ana?" Kumatora asked. "This place is making me sick."

Suddenly, a slash of a sword was flying toward the party, but Ana manages to parry it. The offender was a Nuzleaf, who was wielding a sword spouting natural energy.

"Who are you?" the Nuzleaf asks in a chilling tone.

"I'm Ana," the ninja girl replies. "We are a group that is searching for a girl. Have you seen her? She has dragon wings on her back."

"Ana! Don't spill out your escort's identity!" Daisy panics.

"Hmph. You must be the girl that **Myrrh** was talking about," Nuzleaf said.

"So you _do _know where she is?"

"My friends have found her when those humans with the slimy bodies attacked us. If you wish to meet your friend, Myrrh, come to Lavaridge Town. It's at the base of Mt. Chimney."

…

**Route 102**

"Where are you people... and Poke'mon from?" Nuzleaf asks them. "Surely that you are from the surface, correct?"

"Right," Kumatora nods. "The Gummy kids took us down here, along with these Poke'mon regions."

"I see. They may be targeting other worlds as well, if what Myrrh said was true. By the way, the Poke'mon that is resting in that Scraggy's pants... I... may I observe her?"

"Neh. Nope!" Scraggy crosses his arms. "This runt is our escort. We're trying to find her sisters, which happen to be in the same evolutionary line: a Kirlia and a Gardevoir."

"This must be a coincidence..." Nuzleaf sighs and shrugs, full of doubt. "One of my friends happen to be a Kirlia, and she is looking for her sisters as well. When have this turning point in our journey have become so... _convenient_?"

"Err... all I've heard was that you have a Kirlia on your side," Kumatora shrugs. "I really hope that this _Kirlia _is the right one..."

"It's a 75/100% possibility, now that we know that the Kirlia is female," Gothorita said. "Let's say that we keep our hopes up?"

"Uhh... nope," Scraggy replies. "When _you're _trying to be all positive, it makes everyone around you want to puke."

…

**Lavaridge Town**

Unlike the other towns that the group has been to, the houses were completely burnt to a crisp instead of having slime envelope them. It must be because of the ash that the mountain is spewing. Up ahead was a hot spring... with water that wasn't slime... _for once_! There was a Kirlia and a Mawile, who were Nuzleaf's friends, and Ana's escort, which happens to be the dragon girl.

"Nuzleaf! You're back!" Kirlia exclaims. "And... is that?" Kirlia looks at the sleeping Ralts that was riding in Scraggy's pants. "Sister!"

"Finally!" Scraggy said, sweating. "I feel like a damn Kangaskhan with this runt taking up everywhere within my shed skin!"

"Wake up, Ralts," Gothorita speaks into Ralts's mind. "We have someone who wants to see you."

Ralts regains conscious, and teleports into the embrace of her middle sister. "Sister... I missed you! Kirlia..."

"Isn't that sweet?" the Mawile snickers from afar. The dragon girl next to her was silent.

"Myrrh! It's you!" Ana runs up to the girl with dragon wings on her back.

"You have a lot of people with you..." Myrrh says, quietly. "Have these unlucky souls end up here because... of those dark creatures?"

"If you're talking about the Gummy kids, then 'yes'," Daisy answers Myrrh's question.

"Woah... you've got killer wings on your back..." Scraggy gapes at Myrrh. "You look human... but a normal human doesn't have monster wings. You're not a Poke'mon, either. I've never seen anyone like you!"

"Indeed," Gothorita walks up to Myrrh. "What are you? Where are you from?"

"I am... Myrrh, the Manakete," Myrrh speaks with slow, shy words. "I was once known as the Great Dragon by... Ephraim... but my homeland was sunk down beneath this sea of dark slime." Myrrh sits into a fetal position. "Now... all my friends are gone. Ephraim... everyone..."

"It's a sad tale," Kirlia looks down. "She can't even find their gummy 'corpses' anywhere. I don't like sad stories."

"I can feel the monsters crying... in that glowing core that Ana and I were near, that time," Myrrh closes her eyes. "The gummies are holding something dear to me in there. If I may be quick to judge by your sad faces, does the same go for you?"

"Yes," Gothorita replies. "I think our lost friends are somewhere beneath that shining core in the sea."

"...I'll use my power to help you," Myrrh stand back up. "I'll tear open a path for you inside the core. My Dragonstone has been breaking piece by piece, so I don't think I should use it often."

"A Dragonstone?" Nuzleaf asks.

"It is what I use to enhance my Manakete abilities. This human form I use now can transform into my true form."

"That explains why you look so... um.. well, I can't put it into words," Gothorita said. "I do wonder what your true form looks like..."

"All right! Let's crack that core!" Kumatora nodded. "If we rescue Lucas and Ashley, we may even find a way to emerge the lands back to the surface!"

"That is, if we can defeat all the Gummy Children," Gothorita said.

"Bring it on!" Scraggy pulls his 'pants' up.

"Just you five?" Myrrh asks. "This is no easy task for just five people and Poke'mon. Not only do they wield dark powers, but their sadness can lead you down the abyss."

"We should come, too!" Mawile nodded.

"But... what about Ralts?" Kirlia asks. "I can't bring her to such a dangerous place."

"How tragic..." Nuzleaf looks down. "Can we really leave the worlds in the hands of you five?"

"Don't look down on us!" Scraggy brags. "You haven't seen what we're capable of doing, since we've just met after all. Let's hit the road, girls!"

"Let me break the core for you," Myrrh flies into the air. "I'm sure that your friends are calling for you. If you think you can rescue them... then brave the dark forces ahead..."


	13. Inside the Gummy Core

**Near the Core**

Myrrh and the party of five go to the Shining Forest, where Melodi was, to approach the core. Once they got close enough, Myrrh pulls out an amber-colored stone. She hides inside her wings and transforms into a huge dragon!

"Holy shit!" Scraggy was caught off guard. "...I'm at a lost of words. _This _is your true form?"

Myrrh roars back at Scraggy, not able to speak the language of humans. The lizard had a puzzled look on his face, but he understood her.

"...You think I can turn into a Wyvern? What the hell is that?"

"A wyvern is a dragon," Ana answers him. "It's arms are entirely its wings."

"What the...? A dragon that can fly? I may be a lizard, which is in the family of dragons, but I HATE flying! Why would I want to be something like that?"

"It'll be pretty, darn interesting," Kumatora snickers.

"What the eff, guys? A _flying _Scraggy? That puts me out of the immunities that our species are proud off!"

"I don't get any of this..." Daisy shakes her head. "I'm gonna watch Myrrh blow up the core instead."

The other four hurried to see Myrrh flying towards the humongous core leading into the sea of gummies. She fires a fiery breath from her mouth, blowing up a part of it. She then flies away without saying good-bye.

"Let's find some more platforms that can lead us in," Ana nodded.

…

**Entrance to the Gummy Core**

The core was not shining since Myrrh blew it up. The party can finally go in. As they walked inside it, their bodies were feeling more...slimy as they went in. The air was even more stuffy as well.

"It feels like we're becoming gummies ourselves," Gothorita look at her hands.

"That... can't be!" Daisy cried. "Lucas and Ashley are in here! Right?"

"I didn't come in here to become a fruit snack!" Scraggy marches ahead. "I'll be the first one to save Lucas and Witch Bitch!"

"Hey, get back here!" Kumatora follow him.

"This is no time to be acting like little children," Ana said, sounding more mature than her teammates.

…

It was hard to traverse into the core. The ground they were standing on were hardened materials of some sort that didn't sink beneath the gummies. The core kept on leading them deeper and deeper inside the earth...

"I see something up ahead!" Ana runs past Kumatora and Scraggy. She finds three, unconscious characters. They were a familiar trio that helped the Lonely Trio before: Medli, Adeleine and Bowser Jr.

"Junior!" Daisy exclaims! "Are you okay? Wake up!"

"Look!" Kumatora pointed at what's beneath them. "The are some gummies underneath them!"

"They will get absorbed by it if they continue to let it swallow it!" Gothorita says.

Kumatora, Daisy and Scraggy lift up the three characters up, but the gummies were still stuck on them! Kumatora was about to take it off, but Gothorita stops her. "You will be cursed by the gummies if you touch them."

"What happens if you're cursed?" Ana asked.

"You will be unable to heal," Gothorita said. "This will be a pain if we have to heal our wounds, but the curse will not make any healing magic or medicine work. The best way to get rid of a curse is to use a remedy, having status-healing magic or PSI, or use a Decursy Tail."

"I can use Healing PSI to wear it off," Kumatora said. "Let's take these off of them."

"I don't think it matters if we're cursed anyway, since we don't have any healers in our team," Daisy said.

"I also have Lifeup PSI, but it sucks compared to Lucas's PSI," Kumatora shrugs.

"Do we have any way to wake them up?" Ana asked. "We can't just leave them here. We have to know how they got here."

"The Gummy Kids, of course!" Scraggy replies. "Let's leave them. They can't fight as well as we can."

"Which is _why _we have to bring them with us!" Kumatora leers at the lizard.

"Allow me," Gothorita said. She uses Doubleslap on Bowser Jr., but it doesn't seem to wake him.

"It's not a Wake-Up Slap, so it won't work," Scraggy face-palms.

"Looks like we'll have to carry them," Ana says. "Since I didn't help you guys much, I'll carry one of them!"

"I'll use my Telekinesis," Gothorita nods. "Scraggy. Put one of them in your pants."

"What the hell is wrong with your common sense?!" Scraggy yells at her. "I'm not a taxi service, you know! Ralts wasn't that bad, but I can't carry a giant chick, a spiky turtle, or a human girl!"

"Let me do it," Kumatora sighs.

"No, let me," Daisy argues.

"Fine, you can take mine," Gothorita passes Medli to Kumatora.

"You can take mine, too!" Ana throws Bowser Jr. at Daisy with misleading strength.

"Scraggy. Take Adeleine," Gothorita commanded.

"Shut up! Don't tell me what to do!" Scraggy snaps back.

…

**Deeper in the Core**

"I can kick your ass into next week, Gothorita," Scraggy said, struggling with an unconscious Adeleine. "Or even better, I can evolve into a Scrafty and stuff you into my pants. I'll let you get away this time, Ms. I-Don't-Make-Use-Of-My-Telekinesis the II."

"My mind is weary under this dark influence of gummies," Gothorita yawns. "Be a good, strong lizard and carry the human for me without any complaints. Any objections?"

"You're even worse than Ashley," Scraggy hisses. "At least _she_ beats me up, not make me do her crap for her!"

"How is that better?" Ana asked.

"Scraggy likes to fight, and getting his ass whooped," Kumatora snickers.

"Do you _like_ pissing me off?" Scraggy asked. "You're a freakin' Psychic-type _human_! I ain't gonna be told off by somebody like you!"

"Fortunately for you, I have to carry Medli, and she's heavier than she looks," Kumatora says.

"Don't give me that crap! You don't even loomlike you're struggling. She must be as light as a feather! Hey! Let's trade! I think I can carry her on my head, or even in my pants...!"

"See? I told you that you'd have no problem with this," Gothorita giggles inaudibly. Before the lizard could snap back once again, Medli started to stir in her sleep.

"Oh? Medli's waking up!" Kumatora said.

"Ugh... you are... Lucas's friend?" Medli wipes her eyes. "Yes... you're that pink-haired girl who came with us to the Underwhere."

"I'm here, too!" Daisy said. Medli jumps out of Kumatora's grasp and looks for her teammates, who were being lifted in uncomfortable ways.

"I'm so glad they're okay..."

"Did those Gummy Children take you here?" Ana asks.

"Oh? We were kidnapped? I didn't know what was happening at the time..."

"So... I guess you haven't seen Lucas or Ashley..."

"Huh? They've been kidnapped, too?!"

"We, as well. We came to rescue them."

"I see... I don't want to be an obstacle. Should we stay out of this?"

"Well, your partners are unconscious, and we've come pretty far," Daisy said. "It wouldn't be wise to just leave you here, even if it's dangerous ahead."

"We'll try our best to stay out of the way," Medli bows.

…

Up ahead were some Gummy Children, who were about to attack them.

"Medli! Stay back!" Ana pulls out her sword.

"I'll keep watch of Junior and Adeleine," Medli said. "Please be careful!"


	14. Gummy Lucas

**Thresh's Chamber**

"Why? Why are you keeping me alive?!" Ashley spoke to the Gummy kid that was controlling the others. "Why do you leave me trapped within this chamber?"

"You seem to be worried about the boy, I can tell," the Gummy kid said. "Don't worry, we're taking care of him well."

"I don't need to be told this by a worm like you..." Ashley mutters. She was trying to escape the chamber, but some gummies blocked her path. When she made contact with it, she became cursed. If she were able to heal herself, she could kill this gummified boy and free Lucas. But all she could do now is lay helplessly on the floor.

"Your magic is something that shouldn't be underestimated," the Gummy boy said. "Even for your age, you know some powerful Dark magic. However, it seems that you're an insect, compared to my magic!"

"I have mastered all the elements to their full potential! I can even do Indignation!" Ashley yells. "What do you have that _I_ don't?"

"The Gummy Sword," the gummified boy replies. "It seems that you don't field this vast and forbidden magic. Were you schooled with your magic?"

"I learned my spells all by myself," Ashley says. "But... the Gummy Sword. I have never heard or read that back at school or even in my endless supply of bookshelves back at home. I guess that is why it is forbidden... But how did you learn it?"

"I am from a galaxy where a great mage who wanted to devour the sun has left his studies behind. Real convenient, if I say so myself. When I learned this forbidden magic, I was able to resist being controlled by the gummies. Now, _I _control them! Hahahahaha!"

"...I'm guessing that the Gummy Children that we're fighting against didn't want to be put up with this?" Ashley lowers her threatening voice.

"Honestly, I don't know any of these gummified children, but they may be from a civilization that created the gummies."

"So... you're making them do such dastardly things against their will... What a monster you are."

"Hmph! Whether they like it or not, I'm helping them! Together, we will all drown the entire world beneath the abyss of death. All our parents are dead because of these damn gummies... I want the whole world to recognize our pain!"

"You're very selfish," Ashley hisses. "You want everyone in the world to feel _your_ pain. I don't blame you actually. One day, I'm going to take over the world, and someday, everyone will pay attention to me."

"Ha, ha. We don't have anything in common. You sound more selfish than I do," the Gummy boy laughs.

"...Who are you? Why are you _really_ doing this?" Ashley changes the subject.

"Ahh... we've talked a long time, but I've never introduced myself. My name is Thresh. I'm just an ordinary boy with magic that was turned into a gummy by robots. Whole galaxies will suffer the same fate as we do... it's sad. But it's too late. We might as well just surrender and drown beneath the gummies. It is inevitable."

"You don't answer my question," Ashley spoke. "There's something deeper within you."

"What are you? Therapy? Meh... I guess it's okay telling you, since you won't be in control of yourself. I guess I am doing all of this because I'm full of grudge towards the world for letting this happen to me... or that I miss my parents."

Ashley didn't listen to him after Thresh told her that she wouldn't be able to 'control' herself. "Is that what you are doing to me?! Are you going to turn me into a gummy like you?"

"Well, I'm not going to turn you into a gummy just like that boy," Thresh says. "You may be annoying to deal with, but your magic is admirable. I want it for myself."

Once again, Ashley ignores him and instantly worries about Lucas. "I will never forgive you for what you've done to Lucas! I'll kill you!"

"You talk big, and you even say that you want to take over the world as well," Thresh mocks Ashley. "Well... on second thought, if you willfully let me control you, I'll make that dream a reality. I'm not lying."

"I don't want you to help me! I hate you. Lucas is my prince, and Lucas only. If you do anything to him..."

"Oh, did I say you get a choice in that boy's fate?" Thresh cuts her. "I thought you'd be a little obidient, but it seems that I have to force you to be my puppet. I hope you have lots of room in your body, because I'm taking it for myself!"

"Do whatever you want with me... just leave Lucas alone..." Ashley gives him a dark look.

"Nah... it's more convenient for me if he stays a Gummy," Thresh replies. "He might get in my way."

"...Lucas..." Ashley spoke as Thresh took her conscious away.

…

**Inside the Gummy Core**

The party manages to defeat the Gummy Children. Medli walks up to them. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Ana replies. "They're much stronger down here, though."

Suddenly, Bowser Jr. and Adeleine began to stir in their sleep, slowly waking up. "Huh...?"

"Bowser Jr.! Adeleine!"

…

"Huh...? The gummies?" Bowser Jr. cocks his head. "Why are you talking about fruit snacks?"

"These things are anything _but _that," Kumatora says. "Gummies are cursed, slime-like material. They've taken over people that have been brought down here."

"Well, we've gone a long way down here..." Adeleine said. "Is there a way we can go back up?"

"We probably need to summon Kracko to do that," Medli said. "But first, we have to rescue Lucas and Ashley."

…

**Hall of Gummies**

The scenery has changed. Instead of going through a cavern filled with hardened gummies, they reach a levitating hall that was rising above the abyss of death. The 'sky' was a dark teal color, which was the same color as the gummies.

"What a spooky place," Adeleine says. "It almost feels like we're not under the ground anymore."

"Well, at least we can breathe again," Daisy stretches her arms.

"I wouldn't do that. We are inside the Gummy Core even deeper," Gothorita spoke. "Inhaling the air might make us turn into gummies."

"Why do these gummies look so... familiar?" Bowser Jr. asked. "I feel as if we've seen them before..."

"The Underwhere," Gothorita replies. "Jacqueline, that Boo was was helping the demons, used a human girl that was taken over by gummies."

"Is Jacqueline the one to blame for _all _of this?" Scraggy asked.

"We don't have to worry about the demons anymore, Scraggy," Daisy said. "They're all taken care of now. But... that doesn't explain what happened to the people down here."

"There's so much suffering down here," Medli looks down. "All of these humanoid gummies are real people. Who would do such a thing?"

…

"Ashley... Ashley..." A voice from up ahead was reaching towards the group of eight.

"There's a Gummy kid up ahead!" Ana looks ahead.

"I don't have time for this..." Kumatora said as she launches a PK Freeze at it. The Gummy Child reflects it with a psychic shield.

"A Gummy Child using psychic abilities?" Gothorita took a step back.

"All right, then leave this to me!" Scraggy said, throwing a headbutt at the gummy. He moans in pain.

"Ahh... Ashley? Where are you?"

"Huh...? Ashley? That's Witch Bitch's name..."

"Scraggy! Look out!" Ana parries the Gummy Child's attack. "This is no ordinary Gummy Kid...! In fact..."

Kumatora glances the Gummy Child up close. "*gasp* No... it can't be...!"

"Ashley...! ASHLEY!" Lucas, in a gummified form, knocks Ana and Scraggy away.

"That's... Lucas?!" Bowser Jr. gapes. "Who... did that to him?!"

"No... it can't be. Who could have..." Kumatora was too stunned to do anything. Lucas was about to attack her, but Daisy protects Kumatora and takes the blow. "Daisy!"

Daisy knocks Lucas away with her crystal glove, but he slowly gets back up again. "Ashley... Cubone..."

Gummy Lucas draws in a huge amount of Dark magic. He was powering himself up!

"We... have to do something!" Daisy spoke.

"I... I don't want to hurt him!" Kumatora was paralyzed in fear.


	15. Devouring

**BOSS: Gummy Lucas**

Daisy, Ana, Gothorita and Scraggy jump in the fray. But Kumatora blocks them. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! It's Lucas! The one who saved the world and our asses three times in a row?!"

"He's being controlled by the gummies," Gothorita said. "We have to tame him, or he'll be in our way."

"Not under my watch!" Kumatora defends Gummy Lucas. Lucas attacks her again, this time shoving her to the floor. Daisy retaliates.

"Stop it!" Kumatora yells at her. "You're going to kill him! A human who has become a gummy cannot regain control of their actions unless if their bodies stop working, right? Then stop doing this!"

"I don't want to hurt Lucas, but we have to save him!" Daisy explains. "He wouldn't want to hurt anyone. If everyone in the surface dies because we didn't stop him, he'll really pull our hair out!"

"And we're aren't going to kill him!" Scraggy spoke. "We're gonna get whoever did this to him!"

"Ashley... I hope she's all right..." Ana worries about the witch as well.

"Ash... ley..." Lucas says in a horrifying voice. "I'll... save you..." He attacks the group again.

…

Daisy, Ana and Scraggy all charge towards Lucas and starts unleashing combative flows. Lucas took it in and sends them away with an enlarged gummy hand. He tossed PSI as them as well, but the party dodges them.

"He's not flinching to my fighting attacks!" Scraggy said, surprised.

"Lucas may be a Gummy, but he still has his PSI protecting him," Gothorita says from afar. "He won't be as soft as the other Gummy Children!"

Daisy fires an Absolute spell, freezing Lucas. Gothorita uses a Ground Dasher spell, thawing him out. He gets up and raises his hands, pouring out Dark magic.

"It's that spell that the Gummy Girl from the Underwhere used!" Scraggy exclaims.

Lucas counters with a Glamor Shot spell, attacking everyone with a dark tornado created by his severed gummy hands. Everyone was cursed, meaning that they cannot heal themselves.

"Agh! That hurt!" Daisy said. "I've never seen Lucas using magic before!"

"That was from the gummy controlling him," Gothorita says.

Daisy retaliates by throwing ice shards from her crystal arm, and Ana throws her stars. Lucas uses PK Love, blasting everyone, even Kumatora and the non-fighters, off their feet. Scraggy was the only one who wasn't hurt, due to his dark affinity. He fires off a barrage of punches towards Lucas and does a Low Sweep, followed by a High Jump Kick. But it missed.

"Scraggy's vulnerable!" Gothorita spoke to herself, being the next one who recovered from the blow. Gothorita dashes towards Lucas and uses a Faint Attack, not doing a lot of damage in the process. Lucas knocks away Gothorita and Scraggy. This made the lizard grab his leg in pain. "Agh! Damn it!"

Daisy and Ana gets up, and they do a duet combo on Lucas, each taking turns slicing and freezing him. His body was getting more worn.

"Stop it!" Kumatora calls. "That's enough!"

Everyone stops what they are doing, and Lucas falls to the ground. Kumatora embraces Lucas, not caring if she is cursing herself with his Dark magical body. "Medli! Adeleine! Turtle Boy! You guys wait here and watch Lucas."

"But what if he attacks us again?" Adeleine asked.

"You _have_ to!" Ana said. "We have to find Ashley, too!"

"...We'll think of something," Bowser Jr. reassures the artist girl.

"If you guys are heading out with our current condition, be careful!" Medli said. "You're wounded and you're cursed as well!"

"We don't have a healer in our group, anyway," Daisy said.

"I'm not gonna let this stop me!" Scraggy nods. "Let's go! The witch is waiting for us!"

…

**Thresh's Chamber**

Thresh emerges to his chamber by floating from the ground like a slime. Except... this wasn't the Gummy Kid Thresh as we know. He was taken over Ashley as his puppet, so now he is in her body.

"I have the other guys taking them down," Thresh spoke in Ashley's voice. "That should still buy some time. But... what's taking so long for that larva to hatch...? Maybe I can feed it some magic by using this witch girl's body. I feel like a true mage, now. Mweheheheh... hahahahaha...!"


	16. Puppet Ashley

**Semifinal Hall**

"I feel a dark presence ahead," Gothorita spoke to her teammates. "...And powerful magic flowing in the air."

"Then Ashley must be ahead!" Ana dashes towards the end of the hall. Everyone else followed.

…

**Thresh's Chamber**

Up ahead was a great figure, Ashley. She seemed to be enveloping with power.

"Ashley!" Ana runs up to her, but Ashley attacks the unsuspecting ninja girl with a Fireball spell.

"You must be the ones that the other Gummy Children found at the surface," Ashley said to them, but her voice was different.

"You... you're not Ashley!" Daisy shouted. "What's going on?!"

"Your great witch is now my puppet," 'Ashley' replied to Daisy. "I am Thresh, and I lead the Gummy Children. We have come to sink the whole world beneath the deep earth along with us!"

"None of the Gummy Children want that," Gothorita telepathically communicates with Thresh. "You are just merely controlling them with your magic."

"You're a smart one," Thresh replies. "Hard to believe that a monster like you would recognize that immediately. But... I'm not that surprised. There's a monster I know that is far smarter than you!"

"Let Ashley go!" Kumatora yelled. "And set Lucas free from the gummy that's controlling him!"

"I will do neither," Thresh says. " You guys are louder than those two... and especially the monster that was with the boy."

"You mean 'Cubone'?" Scraggy asked.

"Ah! Another monster with adequate intelligence! And yes, if I recall that monster was a 'Cubone', it is even lower in the depths."

"So, we'll have to save Ashley first," Daisy said.

"Oh, my. You're quite a cocky bunch. Do you think I can stop me now that I have a vessel that wields great magic? And with my forbidden magic, you don't stand a chance!"

Thresh uses his forbidden magic, known as the Gummy Sword, to manipulate the gummies around him. Eventually, the gummies transformed into a huge, cursed blob.

…

**BOSS: Puppet Ashley, Gummy Giant**

"What the hell is that?!" Scraggy gapes at the giant.

Thresh raised his hands. "Behold, this creature is the form that one of the strongest mages, Kale, used against all who stood before him!"

Gothorita frisks the Gummy Giant and Puppet Ashley and searches for their weaknesses.

"The Gummy Giant. This mysterious creature obeys anyone who wields the Gummy Sword. It is a Light-elemental. Dark magic/attacks will work well against it."

"Puppet Ashley. Ashley is being used against her will by Thresh, who manipulates the other Gummy Children. With their magic combined, they may surpass even greater mages known throughout the world. Puppet Ashley has a Fire-elemental body. Water magic works well against her. Earth and Rock attacks will work against her as well."

"I can use my PK Ground on Thresh, but it looks like he's using Ashley body to levitate in the air," Kumatora said.

"If we can knock him down, then you can do it. I'll freeze him with my crystal powers!" Daisy nods.

"That won't be very successful, since Ashley' Fire body is immune to most freezing powers," Gothorita said."

…

Daisy, Kumatora, Gothorita and Scraggy jump into the fray. Thresh rises up into the air and prepares his magic. He summons the Gummy Sword to fall on the Gummy Giant's back, which controls it. Daisy and Kumatora attack him with Ice magic/PSI. As Gothorita said, he repels it and counters with an Eruption spell. Scraggy and Gothorita attack the Gummy Giant, who was doing nothing. However, it seemed as though the Giant was preparing a powerful attack.

Thresh uses a Bloody Howling spell against Gothorita, which instantly defeats her. Daisy uses a Crystal Smash attack that sends Thresh to the ground. Now Kumatora can use PK Ground! It does great damage on the Gummy Giant, making it flinch and lose its focus. Scraggy uses his Dark attacks on the Gummy Giant, making the pain for the Gummy Giant seem unbearable. Thresh uses a Barrier spell to guard against both physical and special attacks. However, Kumatora knew that her PK Thunder can pierce through any shield.

Thresh uses Ashley's rod to summon her more powerful spells. Thresh uses a Zap O' War spell, the ultimate Water spell, which summons a humongous man-o-war to wash the heroes with a huge tidal wave. This puts everyone in danger, and the Gummy Giant retaliates by firing a huge, bright beam towards Scraggy, defeating him. Daisy uses a Double Dip badge to summon Ana and take over the spot of the defeated Poke'mon. Kumatora prepares another PK Ground, which puts the Gummy Giant into even more danger.

"You like to fight dirty..." Thresh said.

"You, too!" Kumatora snaps back.

Thresh uses the Gummy Sword from the Gummy Giant's back to fall on top of Ana, squashing her underneath a shining light. She still managed to survive. Without the Gummy Sword, the Gummy Giant was very vulnerable. Kumatora uses a PK Starstorm to obliterate the Gummy Giant completely. Thresh became irritated and uses the ultimate Dark spell, Dread Joker. A mysterious skeleton-like creature tosses a dark, spinning scythe at Kumatora, and instantly fells her. Daisy and Ana remain in the battlefield, who were not in good shape.

However, Thresh was still able to control the Gummy Sword, and he kept using it on the remaining battlers. Daisy has fallen...

"No... you can't use Ashley for your selfish ideas...!" Ana spoke.

"Time for punishment," Thresh says as he jams the Gummy Sword into Ana, defeating her as well.

…

**You lost the battle...**

…?

"Seraphic Bolt!" Bowser Jr. sucker-punches Thresh with a novice Lightning spell. Adeleine busts into the scene with a drawing of Kracko, along with her two teammates. Gummy Lucas was riding with them as well, but still unconcious.

Medli uses a mysterious item called a Goddess Bouquet that revives everyone in the battlefield, though they were not fully healed.

"Stay out of this!" Thresh knocks the non-fighters from the Kracko drawing, using the ultimate Lightning spell, Indignation.

"GAH!" Bowser Jr. yells in pain, as he and the girls were blown away, too burnt to even stand up.

"We... owe them a lot!" Ana polishes her sword and aims it at Thresh. "Everyone, let's show him what we're here for!"

"Shut up!" Thresh summons a Briar Patch spell on everyone, putting them in danger again. However, Scraggy sucker-punches him with a Faint Attack, leaving him nice-and-open for a beating. Gothorita sends Thresh tumbling with a Ground Dasher spell, Kumatora relentlessly attacking him with PK Starstorm, and (for Chrono Trigger fans) Daisy and Ana uses an Ice Sword attack, Daisy using her ice magic on Ana's sword, dealing tremendous Ice damage.

"Ahh... my body..." Thresh mutters out. "Impossible... I can't lose with such a powerful body... I can't! Not that I got this far...!"

In the end, Thresh uses the ultimate Light spell, the Nova Sword, to slash everyone with a blinding light. Everyone, including Thresh, falls to their knees. Thresh loses control over Ashley's body, and he melts underneath the floor...

…

"W ak p...! He …! Wake up!"

"Huh...?"

Adeleine, Medli and Junior have woken up the fallen fighters.

"You're awake! Finally!" Adeleine said. "We were sure that you guys wouldn't stop here. Thresh... escaped."

"W-What?" Kumatora looks around. Thresh has left behind Ashley, who was lying on the ground.

"He's somewhere else in the Gummy Core... I can still feel another great presence," Gothorita said.

"Thanks, guys," Daisy thanked the non-fighter for their bravery. "Are you all okay?"

"Heck, no," Bowser Jr. rubs his foot, even though his whole body was charred. "If only Ashley were awake, she would heal us up!"

"I guess it's up to me, then..." Kumatora said as she uses her Lifeup PSI. "Lucas... he's still in that hideous form..."

"I'm so sorry. I wish we cold do something to help him..." Medli looks at him with sorrowful eyes.

"We... we can't stay here longer," Daisy said. "We still have to chase down Thresh."

"Are you sure?" Adeleine said. "I could draw a Maximum Tomato for all of you... but without my easel, it would take a while."

"We're fine," Kumatora stood up. "Even my PSI is still running."

"Don't get too cocky," Gothorita said. "You did two PK Grounds at once. You ought to think that you're mentally exhausted."

"I'm not letting this stop me!" Kumatora yells. "That bastard... will pay for what he did to Lucas!"

"I guess we'll stay here to watch Lucas and Ashley," Medli said. "You still have one more to find, do you?"

Scraggy nodded. "That little punk... making us go all through this trouble to rescue him..."

"Tee-hee! You sound like my sister!" Ana giggles.

…

**The Great Insect's Room**

Thresh goes back to the room where the cocoon was. He looks for the Cubone, but it is nowhere to be seen. It must have been absorbed by the sleeping larva.

"I can still feel her presence rising, she will awake soon..." Thresh spoke. "It'll be too late for them... but I can still buy some time. I'll finish this once and for all..."


	17. Thresh

**Final Hall**

"This is where Thresh is heading," Gothorita spoke. "Not only can I feel his presence, but he also has left a pile of slime behind. Could he be leading us to a trap?"

"I don't give a crap," Kumatora said.

"But it could be like last time..." Daisy thought out loud. "Remember back in the Underwhere, where Jacqueline ambushed us with that pool of gummies?"

"I'm worried about you guys, since I might be the only one fast enough to dodge it," Ana modestly looks down towards the ground.

"Whatever. I'm stuffing that human into my pants," Srcaggy proudly walks toward the end of the hall. "It'll be a much more deeper ride than inside the entire earth."

"...Here we go..." Daisy gulps.

…

**Final Room**

This place looks a lot like Thresh's Chmaber, but not as big. The sky wasn't a dark-magenta color, but instead, a very dark-teal color. With the gummies around, it was like being eaten inside one. Thresh emerges from the floor. He reveals his true form at last, a gummified child wearing eyeglasses. He looked almost pitiful, for some reason.

"I've had enough games. I've expected the Gummy Children to devour you all, but it seems that they'd all went against my will. I bet that's why you were able to defeat them so easily. The same goes for the witch girl."

"Now you have no one left to control," Gothorita crosses her arms. "Your back is to the wall."

"Indeed, my back _is_ to the wall. But... from that wall, will emerge an even greater power. Enough to take even more than the whole world."

"Why... are you doing this?" Daisy asked.

"I... I want my family again!" Thresh says. "But there's no way I can do that! Not unless if I can do a single theory to accomplish that! Then we'd all become a gummified world and become one!"

"In a way... you're like Cubone," Scraggy said. "Speaking of that squirt, what hole did you hide him in!?"

"That monster wearing the dinosaur skull? He's been eaten by the gummies."

"W-What?!"

"Trust me, he's in an even-worse state than the boy with the ice-cream hair. There's no way you can get him back, and, for once, I'm actually feeling a little sorry about that."

"What the hell are you blabbering about?!" Kumatora roars.

"If you can defeat me, then you will see," Thresh said, putting out a fighting stance... which was merely adjusting his glasses.

"You don't need to do this!" Daisy transforms her arm into a crystal.

"Do you really want to turn the world into a gummy?" Ana asked.

Thresh changes the subject, "If I kill you, then you won't see the fate of your precious Cubone, and you will never see the surface again. If _you _kill me, then you'd be doing me a favor. This may be another way that I can join my family again. So either way, I will win. I should be asking _you _if you want to really do this. This battle is pointless, and yet, I stand in your way."

"If this battle is pointless, then get out of our way," Kumatora yells.

"No. I'm tired of playing games. Instead, I'll play with your lives. Who will be the one who goes down the abyss of death first? Before the entire world does..."

…

**BOSS: Thresh**

"This will be our final game together," Thresh says in a chillingly, innocent tone. "I will win either way, but what matters is what happens to me after this. Will I witness the gummified world, or will I see my parents? Your choice."

Gothorita frisks Thresh for his weaknesses.

"Thresh. A pitiful child from a dimension where great mages are known throughout the world. He has gained powerful magic by studying the forbidden Gummy Sword. He yearns to meet the ones he loves, who are gummified and dead. Because of this, he even goes as far as to expand his misery throughout the world. Thresh is a Dark-elemental. Using Light magic/attacks or Fighting attacks will work well against him. Beware of the Gummy Sword."

…

Ana, Daisy, Kumatora and Scraggy jump into the fray. Thresh uses a traditional Dark spell among the gummies, Glamor Shot. A dark tornado swallows up everyone and curses them, making them unable to heal. While they were still vulnerable, he unleashes a horrifying scream that damages and weakens his foes' defenses.

"I've had enough games myself!" Kumatora punches Thresh. "Using others as if they were tools...! Just like the Pork King!"

"I have no idea who you are talking about, but you seem to be comparing me to a tyrant," Thresh says as he shoves her aside with an enlarged, gummified hand.

"As you seem similar to Cubone, you also seem like another foe of Lucas and Kumatora," Gothorita says from afar.

"Agh... what are you saying?"

"This one human had banished everything around him... everything and everyone who did not like him or accept him. Just like you, who is plunging the world into one, huge gummy."

"S-Shut up!" Thresh attacks his opponents.

"We'll accept you," Daisy said. "So stop this fight! It's pointless! This is my last warning!"

"And this will be the last time I will defy your requests, so shut up and dance to the death with me!"

Scraggy uses his Fighting moves to gain the advantage, but Thresh slowly absorbs it, and counters his blows with a Fighting move, Focus Blast. He then prepares a Dark healing spell, Blood Money. Thresh steals Kumatora's HP and adds to his own.

Ana fires sword slashes from afar, and Daisy tosses crystals. Thresh was slowly getting tired... and frustrated.

"Grr... you pests are annoying. It feels like as if I'm actually suffering from your attacks... even that Focus Blast was hard to do. How can I be so weak...?"

"That's for using Ashley's body!" Ana slashes Thresh up close with blinding speed.

"Ah, I know..." Thresh ignores Ana. "It must be _her_. The insect. She is absorbing all the gummies within her sleep, and soon I'll just be another meal to her. Hmph."

"An... insect?" Gothorita was the only one who listened closely to Thresh's mumblings.

A Heat Fondue spell was fired towards Thresh, charring him. It was Ashley! She seem to have woken up!

"You...!" Ashley continues to fire her relentless magic at the gummified boy. "You...!"

"Agh... the witch girl... You were a fine vessel of magic. You would make a good meal for-"

Ashley strangles Thresh by tightening the air around his throat. It didn't hurt him much, but he was brought near Ashley. "I won't let you die, yet... Turn Lucas back to normal!"

"No... that boy will be a meal to the great insect!" Ashley strangles Thresh harder, but he continues to smile.

"Hmph. You're too weak to fight back. I'll bring you to Lucas so you can do it yourself."

"Ha, ha... no matter how much you tantalize and torture me, you won't make me heal that boy!"

"Fine... I might have to hunt your already-dead family down when I get home."

"Go ahead! They're dead gummies! There's nothing to do with gummified corpses!"

"Not even that intimidated him..." Gothorita spoke. "Have you lost all of your sanity?"

"Yes... perhaps, I have. But that all doesn't matter, since I'm going to be eaten shortly." Thresh melts himself from Ashley's grasp and leaves the scene.

"Come back..." Ashley eyes glowed red as she was about to give chase, but then she stopped in her tracks. "Wait... that little worm must have used my body to use the Gummy Sword. Maybe I still have the spell within me..."

Ashley begins to chant an anonymous spell and summons a huge sword filled with gummies.

"...I cursed myself when I summoned this, but I can use this to heal Lucas back to his former self. But..." Ashley looks around. "Where is Cubone?"

"That freak said that he was already eaten by the gummies," Scraggy explains. "Also, he's in a worse state than Lucas, but he didn't clarify."

"What should we do now?" Ana asked. "Should we go after Thresh? Or save Lucas?"

"Let's go after Thresh first," Ashley said. "I know _exactly _what he was talking about... an insect that eats gummies."

…

**The Great Insect's Room**

Great power enveloped the air, as Thresh watched in a psychotically, happy manner. "Yes... she is awakening at last! Umbra! Devour this appalling world! Devour all gummies! Devour everything!"

The group arrives, but it is too late. The great insect awakes from its sleep.

"Goodbye..." Thresh bows down to the group. "The Gummy Children... and I, were unable to devour the world ourselves. Now face the beast that can destroy an entire galaxy! I'll leave everything in your hands... Umbra."

As a single tear slides down his face, a tear of joy and reunion, Thresh allows himself to be absorbed into the insect known as Umbra. The insect finally awakes from its sleep. It was a giant moth with six wings that shined like a dark rainbow, even though they were covered in dust. Ashley could feel powerful magic emerging from the insect. And... on its stomach, was a hole that contained the Lonely Poke'mon that they all have been looking for. Cubone was sleeping, attached to Umbra's chest.

"Ashley...? You know what this... thing is?" Kumatora asked.

"Yes... I do know. That humongous insect is... Umbra. It is one of many children of the great monstrosity, Shadra, a moth that feeds itself with gummies. Shadra was so powerful, that she could be able to eat the entire sun."

"E-eat the entire sun?!" Daisy looks at Umbra.

"It is said that when the sun is eaten, a new world will be born," Gothorita said.

"Yes... that was a goal that a mage by the name of Kale, used Shadra for," Ashley continues to explain. "Before Shadra perished within the hands of Kale's teacher, she reproduced more of her kind. There could be five, ten, hundreds... even thousands of these in existence. So many of these sun-devouring monstrosities... and this is one of them... standing before me."

"Your words speak truth," Umbra says to the bewildered group.

"I didn't know you could speak as well!" Ashley spoke.

"This Poke'mon that willingly let me devour him... knows much of the human language, and because of this, so do I."

The whole group were too astonished to even move a muscle, face-to-face with such a creature that could understand them as well. "I... I think I'm going to piss in my pants!" Scraggy continues to gape.

Umbra flaps her wings, and slowly flies off with Cubone in her chest. Sprinkling dust was falling off her wings as she flew... making it seem like a dream... a huge contrast. Umbra collides into the walls of the Gummy Core and eats them, making the whole place collapse. Everyone falls to the floor.

"Ahh...!" Ashley grunted. "No... Cubone is... and Lucas..."

The Gummy Core began to slowly collapse, and the group fell even more deeper inside the earth...


	18. Awakening of the World's Doom

**Mother's Paradise**

The group of six have fallen even deeper and deeper into the dark, silent earth... Fortunately, they all survived the long fall. The scene is a depressing one... only these six characters know the fate of the video-game dimension... to be devoured by a sun-eating monstrosity. The gummies, many dead people from a lost civilization skilled in magic, have already devoured the Poke'mon dimension and Myrrh's homeland... all because of Thresh's desperate cry for his family.

"Thresh... he went so far to do this..." Ana spoke to herself as her partners slowly grew consciousness. "After sacrificing himself like that as if he was... being manipulated by his own misery, I can't act like he never existed. I regret what I've done... I should have saved him..."

Gothorita was the only one who saw Ana's guilt. It was her first time she saw such a thing happened before her own eyes. Whenever an antagonist has his or her back to the wall, they sacrifice themselves to make an even bigger catastrophe.

As if she noticed what Ana and Gothorita were thinking about, Ashley said something relevant, "This is just like Princess Elaine... letting her servant, Anna, and Celestial carry out their goals during the Ghost War."

"How could they throw away their lives like that?" Ana said with teary eyes.

"Because they're fools. They believe so strongly in their goals that they're willing to die for it to happen."

"But... that makes it sound like they were good," Kumatora looks down to the ground. "The ghosts were trying to destroy the world, similar to what Thresh is doing now."

"Ana... not to sound harsh, but we can sympathize our enemies after we've taken them out," Daisy said. "That sounds pretty reasonable, right? Then we can forgive them for their misdeeds!"

"...Celestial was very nice to Lucas and Ashley after she was defeated," Ana looks down. "I want to think Thresh is the same, no matter how psychotic and miserable he was."

…

Ashley and Scraggy walk ahead, but discover a dead end towards a trench.

"So dark!" Scraggy exclaimed. "How far are we beneath the earth?"

"If we were _really _deep, we'd be burning up by now," Kumatora said.

"So we're still in the crust?" Gothorita twitches her head. "Hmmm... maybe I can contact my sisters from down here. But I may be unable to do it, since this place still has a dark influence. It still smells like gummies down here..."

"I guess Umbra hadn't ate them all, yet," Kumatora said.

"We got to something..." Daisy crosses her arms. "We have to let everyone back home know about Umbra! I say that we walk our way out! Maybe we can find a quick exit, or Gothorita may be able to use her psychic, hubba-wubba thing."

"Yeah, we won't accomplish anything down here," Kumatora clenches her fists. "Besides, we still have to find Lucas and the others."

…

**Mother's Paradise (Another Section)**

Adeleine, Medli and Bowser Jr. continue to walk off somewhere, looking for something.

"Lucas! Lucas!" Medli called.

"Ahh... where could he be?" Adeleine asked to herself.

At the same time, there were others who were heading their way. They were Kirlia, Mawile, Nuzleaf and Myrrh.

"Huh? Who're you guys?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"That Poke'mon looks a lot like Gardevoir..." Adeleine analyzes Kirlia. "So... would that make you her younger sister?"

Kirlia nodded, expecting that Adeleine was unable to communicate with Poke'mon. For a human being, she could actually talk to other species well. Phew! No confusion, then!

"...If you know about Kirlia, then do you know about the girl who was with me?" Myrrh asked.

"...And who would that be?" Adeleine asked.

"...Ana."

"No doubt about it. That's the ninja girl we all know about."

"What are you doing here?" Medli asked. "Have the gummies taken you guys here as well?"

"Indeed," Nuzleaf said. "Unfortunately, an earthquake caused by a _giant_ bug made us fall deeper into this chasm. Eeek! I hate bugs!"

A giant bug... nobody in that group knew about Umbra, nor have they even felt her great presence of powerful magic. Though, they can all agree that they wanted to get back to the surface, even if their homes were eaten by the gummies. But first, there was something that they had to do before that. Adeleine and her team had to find Lucas, Ashley and the others who were taken by the gummies. Myrrh and the Poke'mon had to find Ralts, who they were separated during the quake...

…

**The Surface (Mario's Pad)**

Luigi was tossing and turning in his lower bunk bed. He seemed to be anxious about something happening. How could he tell? When Daisy wasn't at Peach's Castle. Where did she go? She didn't even tell Peach that she was even leaving. Luigi was unable to sleep any longer and gropes out of the house with his pajamas still on.

"Daisy... where are you...?"

Mario emerges from the house, noticing Luigi's weary expression. After a little brotherly discussion, Luigi twitches his head in confusion. "There's been no word of Daisy lately. We all know she doesn't stay at Sarasaland that much; and even if she did, she would tell us that she left. Well, tomorrow morning, I'm gonna look for Daisy!"

Mario nods. He said to Luigi that he will inform Peach about this, if there is even a trace where Peach knows where the floral princess went.

Suddenly, a bright light shows up in front of the two. It wasn't menacing, though, merely teleportation. It was Gothita and Gothitelle, Gothorita's sisters. Mario and Luigi recognized them from the Underwhere. The Gothic Poke'mon telepathically communicate with the Mario Bros.

"_If you want to look for the floral princess, then come with us_," Gothitelle nods. "_Our middle sister, whom said that she was accompanying with, said that they were... at a faraway place. I'm not sure where they are... her message was very faint..."_

"_I think that she's in a place full of dark influence!_" Gothita exclaims. "_Sister's telepathy is usually easy to read!_"

"So you guys know where Daisy is?" Luigi's eyes brightened up.

"_Yes_. _We will require the assistance of a ninja girl who might know their whereabouts. Sadly, she is wounded from fighting zombies. Do you happen to use healing magic?_"

"Nope..." Luigi shakes his head, and Mario does as well. "But... we can get Peach to help the ninja girl."

And so, it was set that characters from the surface spring to action. Though they don't know about Umbra, they can start by looking for the missing characters who mysteriously disappeared. Things may be at a simple pace... but with the monstrosity flying about, one should use their time wisely... before the world will finally meet its end... and Nocube's long-waited promise will come to an end.


	19. Opposition of the Surface

**Mother's Paradise; Higher Levels**

Ashley and her teammates manage to go even higher up the desolate underground world, as they even manage to see a light.

"That… must be the Poke'mon Dimension," Kumatora spoke.

"But this time it will be different," Gothorita looks down. "Because Umbra ate all the gummies, the sea of gummies is no more. With no ocean supporting the lands, the Poke'mon dimension is… officially consumed by the gummies."

"Damn it!" Scraggy kicks the ground. "We even beat Thresh up… but there's no way to save our worlds!"

"I'm… sorry," Ana spoke.

"Why are you apologizing?" Gothorita asked.

"I… I don't know. That's the only thing I can do resulting to the loss of your worlds."

"Well, it's not helping one bit!" Scraggy wipes a tear from his eye. "But… thanks for caring for us… I guess."

"Hmph. I never thought I'd see you all sentimental, lizard," Ashley turns around.

"My heart isn't made of stone, witch!" Scraggy snaps. "Unlike yours!"

Ashley didn't let Scraggy's insult shake her. There was only one person who can see what her heart really is, and that is-

"Ugh… AHHHHHHH!"

"Bingo!" Kumatora said, when she recognized the familiar, gummified voice. "That's the one we've been looking for all along!"

"Let me take the lead, Princess Loudmouth II," Ashley pushes Kumatora aside, much to her fury.

…

**Gummy Lucas**

The six teammates find the other group of characters that were stuck in the world of earth. Bowser Jr., Adeleine, Medli, Kirlia, Mawile, Nuzleaf, Myrrh, and an unconscious Ralts encountered Lucas. Myrrh was able to use her dragon form to harm Lucas. Since there was no more gummies, Lucas was getting even more worn out.

"Cut it out!" Kumatora blocked them from harming Gummy Lucas. "We'll take it from here!"

Ashley was finally able to use her Gummy Sword spell. A giant, gummified sword absorbs Lucas's gummified body, eventually leaving no more slime enveloping his body. Lucas was finally himself again, but he was unconscious.

"Lucas…," Kumatora and Ashley were relieved that the golden-hearted boy was back to normal.

"Who is this?" Nuzleaf asked.

"That's Lucas, the one that we've been looking for all this time," Bowser Jr. said. "Too bad you doofuses were so panicked, that you hadn't heard a thing we told you!"

"I'm sorry," Kirlia spoke. "That human child frightened me. The gummies are a very scary substance… just look it's done to Hoenn… and the whole world of Poke'mon!"

"Myrrh!" Ana said with her arms flailing out, embracing Myrrh. "I was so worried about you!"

"You… were worried about me?"

It was then that moment, a teleportation light appears in the center of the confusion. Gothorita was looking unusually cheery. "Gothita! Gothitelle!"

The Gothic Poke'mon have made it to Mother's Paradise by teleporting, since the gummies hadn't filled the cavern with a dark influence. Now with Gothorita in tow, the gothic Poke'mon could easily teleport anywhere!

"All right," Daisy nodded. "Is everyone ready to get out of this dump?"

"Oh, _yes_," Adeleine said. "I want to see the sky again! Just one more time!"

All fourteen characters teleported using the Goths' psychic powers.

…

**Mushroom Kingdom**

The sky never looked so beautiful. All the younger teammates and Poke'mon basked in the sunlight and rolled around the grass, glad to be back on the surface. Daisy laughs.

"Ha, ha! Man, to think that a journey below the earth will do to someone!"

The area they were all in was the Mushroom Kingdom, close to Mario's Pad. Which meant only one thing…

"LUIGIIIIIIII!"

Luigi, hearing an upbeat voice he hadn't heard in what seemed like an eternity, receives the embrace after he runs out his house. "DAISYYYYYYY!"

"What a bunch of kids," Bowser Jr. smirked.

"I think it's sweet," Medli smiles.

As happy as everyone was, Ana looked down of the ground with worry. Kumatora and Gothorita walk up to her after noticing. "Ana? What's the matter?"

"That girl…" Ana spoke. "Wasn't her name… Melodi? We completely forgot all about her. I hope she and the other Poke'mon are alright…"

…

**Princess Peach's Castle**

Gardevoir was still there, and she was happy to see her younger sisters back in one piece. She seemed to thank Gothitelle the most, even though there was a whole bunch of other people and Poke'mon who worked their butts off to protect them…

"Quit complaining," Gothorita said to Scraggy, who was pouting. "I don't feel as if I was properly thanked as well."

The whole group meets up with Princess Peach and tells them about the adventure regarding Thresh and the gummies. And afterward…

"A monster that can eat the sun?!" Peach said with shock. "That's horrible! And your darling Cubone was taken away as well?"

"I _will _destroy that creature. Whatever it takes for me to get Cubone back!" Ashley exclaims. "I…I won't lose him again…"

Suddenly, Ashley receives a flashback of what Cubone said at Diamond City before he separated himself from the party. He didn't know anything about Lucas and Ashley's friend, Nocube, and hated to be treated as if he were him. Ashley began to feel even more guilty than before.

"Ugh… why do I keep on making the same mistakes again…?"

"Ashley? Is something the matter?"

"…Pay no mind to me."

"You said that you were going after Umbra, the mythical beast?" a voice enters the castle. "In that case, allow us to help you."

As everyone turns around, Ashley's eyes open up in surprise as she was a familiar snowwoman.

"S-Sabrina?!"

Sabrina the Chilly was a puppet to Celestial, leader of the Ghost War. She is now able to live her own life, and she has been teaching Ashley how to master her Anima magic. Sabrina wasn't the only familiar face that appeared, though.

She was followed by three other characters: Melodi, Tabatha, and Antonio Shroob Rex.

"Melodi! You're alive!" Ana exclaimed.

"Yes… however, Scrafty and the others were nowhere to be found," Melodi said with sadness. "I was saved from the collapsing pit from this Paratroopa lady."

Tabatha was the 'Koopa Bishop' of Bowser's minions, though it is unknown if she is still part of the Koopa Troop. She was an old friend of Jacqueline, a ghost who killed Nocube.

Antonio the Shroob Rex is one of Starlow's friends. He used to be a Rex under the control of the Shroobs, but Starlow used her Star Sprite powers to restore his sanity from confusion. He is also an old friend of Princess Elaine, the first antagonist of the Ghost War.

"Y-You're all going to help us?" Lucas asked.

"Yes," Tabatha said. "I want to repay you for what you did to Jacqueline. I hope I am of great assistance. I shall ask the King for permission to shirk my duties for this."

"Starlow and Rosalina wanted me to help you," Antonio said. "They said you were good people, even if one of your friends erased Elaine."

"I know much of Umbra," Sabrina spoke. "I read the Book of the Damned, which is a tome passed down by magicians who wanted to learn about the darker secrets of this world. A great mage named Kale used it as his own spellbook."

"In that case, I hope you can find a way to eliminate Umbra without hurting Cubone, who is consumed by her," Ashley said.

"Of course," Sabrina nodded. "Magic has no limit. One has to explore their labors even further to find possibilities."

"This is… truly unexpected," Gardevoir said. "Even though we saved the world from the snake-eating demon and the Ghost Army, there is more to be done to create a world of peace."

"We know of your inhibitions," Melodi nodded. "Rosalina and Gothitelle saved us, and now they're getting 'everyone' to help you… whatever that means."

"'Everyone?'" Ashley looks away. "Hmph… just as long as _none _of them hurt the Cubone. Or they'll pay with their dear lives." She turns to Sabrina. "Sabrina, do you know where Umbra is?"

"I happen to know, since I read the Book of the Damned," Sabrina said. "We have to find a rift somewhere in the world. The Umbra that consumed your Cubone will try to make her magical powers to the max by making herself compatible with Cubone, like a child and parent."

"How intriguing," Ashley replies. "Perhaps you will show me this 'Book of the Damned', someday."

"Sadly, I cannot," Sabrina spoke. "It's a tome that curses one that reads its pages. Those who even read a glimpse of its forbidden text is doomed to have a miserable life, until death."

"And you're willing to stake your life on a tome that reveals forbidden secrets?"

"Remember, I don't have much of a life, since I used to be a puppet," Sabrina nods. "The only thing I live for is to be the slave of my spellbooks. I'm glad that it has done something to help me shape this world…"

"Indeed. You are an admirable individual."

"Also, I wouldn't be able to remove the Book of the Damned for you, since its supervisors prevent it from leaving a certain institute."

Tabatha looks at everyone. "It seems that none of you are ready to face Umbra, due to lack of energy."

"Screw you, turtle breath!" Scraggy makes an intimidating expression. "We've got the 'jist' of it!"

"After all that damn exploring in that underground cave?" Kumatora said. "I'm not one to say this, but I'm just as tired as Lucas whenever he gets up early in the morning!"

"This break will give Lady Rosalina time to gather her recruits," Tabatha nods. "We will leave tomorrow, exactly at 9:30 a.m.!"

"That's a little early…" Lucas commented.

"Does that mean everyone is sleeping in the castle?" Peach shrugs. "Oh, my. Well, I'm glad that my guest rooms aim to please large crowds."

"Truly magnificent," Tabatha commented. "King Bowser could learn a lot from you."

"Tee-hee! I've never thought a member of the Koopa Troop would say something like that to me!"

As everyone heads to the guest rooms, Ashley spots a determined look on Lucas's face. Both of them were going to save Cubone… they weren't going to let him die like Nocube did…


	20. Full-Out Force

**Princess Peach's Castle Courtyard**

Everyone watches as Ashley and Sabrina perform a spell that should track the whereabouts of the beats, Umbra.

"She is very far away from us," Sabrina told Ashley. "But even her location should have a bit of quirks. We must go to a place where her compatibility with that Cubone was the greatest."

"How remarkably easy," Gothitelle commented. "That would be Lavender Town, the place where all, or most, Cubone have been born."

"But… isn't that buried under the ground?" Medli cocks her head.

Kumatora groans. "That means we're going to have to go _all _the way down the earth again."

"And now that the gummies are gone, they could be crumbling even deeper within the earth!" Melodi exclaims.

"With our teleportation, this should be simple," Gothorita gestures to her sisters. "We can leave at any time."

"Waiting now is procrastination," Antonio commented. "We shouldn't wait for Rosalina if she takes too long."

"But Umbra may be a powerful foe," Sabrina thought. "Since she is a master with magic, there's no telling that we'll come back out alive."

"Why do you have to say scary things?" Lucas asks, hoping that he is not offending Sabrina.

"Is magic _really_ that powerful?" Scraggy shrugs. "Characters weak to magic are pussies compared to brute force."

"But brute force _is _also the exact reason why mages are formidable foes against characters like that," Sabrina spoke. "And Umbra has absorbed all the dark gummies beneath the surface, thanks to that child that was under control by them."

"Thresh…" Ana looks down in sadness.

"Would my Gummy Sword be effective?" Ashley asked.

"The complete opposite," Sabrina replies. "All we can do is rely on good luck. However, that's not saying much… since we also have to save your friend…"

"Luck doesn't exist," Tabatha scoffs. "Experience is the key. Charging into battles at our own risks is what grows us up."

"I wish I could agree," Daisy nodded. "But… we only do have one life."

"Hmph… Mario makes it look easy, considering his 99-life streak…" Ashley changes the subject.

"Hey! That's only in video games based off of him!" said Peach, trying to convince Ashley that Mario wasn't _way_ luckier than a cat.

"Are we done with this foolishness?" Gothitelle asked. "Or should we wait for the lady of the stars?"

"Let's go get to Umbra," Sabrina said. "There's no telling what will happen if that dreaded beast manages to actually eat the entire sun. However, it does sound intriguing…"

"What could possibly be good if the sun was eaten?!" Scraggy asked.

"The Book of the Damned mentions that a new world will be reborn if the sun is eaten. However, coming from a magical tome, it is hard to even tell if it is true or not."

"A new world…" Lucas looks down.

…

**Lavender Town**

Gothita, Gothorita and Gothitelle use their psychic powers to teleport the party to the buried lands of Kanto. It was not in good shape… but Lavender Town, home of the Cubone, looked as if it was completely neglected from the rest of the region… a perfect comparison with Cubone's personality setting.

Sabrina takes out a spellbook that seemed to be vibrating. "Just as I thought. The space around here leads somewhere with a great presence of magic. If we manage to find a rift in space here, then we can trail Umbra!"

"In that case, let me and my sisters handle this," Gardevoir nodded. The Amorphous psychic trio uses their psychic abilities to cut a hole in space. Sabrina was shocked.

"Truly amazing! I guess psychic abilities aren't something to gawk at, either!"

"All right… we can go in this hole to rescue Cubone," Lucas leads everyone. "Is everyone ready?"

Everyone nods in reply.

"Gothita and I will aid the lady of the stars," Gothitelle said to Gothorita. "You can stay here and observe everyone, Gothorita."

"Yes, Gothitelle."

…

**Inside the Rift**

The hole lead to a realm shrouded in a dark mahogany color. There was absolutely nothing alive here…

"This is Umbra's realm, which is probably a cocoon she made using her magic," Sabrina said to the team.

"There's something ahead…" Kirlia points at a barrier ahead, manipulated by Umbra.

Suddenly, Rosalina teleports into the rift.

"Holy Miltanks!" Scraggy exclaims. "That was quick!"

"Yes," Rosalina nodded. "Ever since the duel with the snake demon, Lamia, happened, our teammates weren't very diverse. I was able to obtain them easily."

"Don't talk like that, Rosalina," Daisy shakes her head. "We're not playing 'chess', you know. Our teammates are actual people, not units or pawns."

"I am aware of that," Rosalina nodded. "Gothita and Gothitelle are arriving shortly with everyone soon."

…

**Final Reunion**

Adeliene

Ashley and Red

Boney

Bowser Jr.

Bowser

The Ghost War Poke'mon (Gardevoir, Gengar, Froslass, Litwick and Chimecho)

Diddy Kong

Donkey Kong

Duster

The Gothic Trio (Gothita, Gothorita, Gothitelle)

Jeff Andonuts

Kat and Ana

King Dedede

Kirby

Kumatora

Link

Lucas

Luigi

Lyndis

Makar

Mario

Medli

Meta Knight

Ness

Paula Polestar

Poo

Daisy

Peach

Zelda

Samus Aran

Scraggy

Wario

Yoshi

(Everyone else in the 'Crossover' are here to watch our vigilant fighters off!)

…

**Seeing the Fighters Off**

Wario's employees (except Kat, Ana, Ashley, and Red), Waddle Dee (King Dedede's right-hand man), Ribbon, Waluigi, Birdo, Dixie Kong, Toad, Toadette, Ralts, Kirlia, Nuzleaf, Mawile, Myrrh, and Rosalina takes out the barrier that blocks the fighters off. As Rosalina fires a beam of light, Myrrh transforms into her dragon form and destroys the barrier with her hazardous breath.

"Now! Go!" Rosalina commanded. "You have to rescue Cubone! And stop Umbra from eating the sun!"

"Got it!" Lucas nods, as his teammates enter the cocoon.

"…Good luck, Lucas and Ashley…"

"You can do it, Mr. Wario!" Mona cheers. "Kat and Ana, you be careful, too! And Ashley and Red!"

"The night's still young, let get the party started!" Jimmy says.

"Make sure ya take a picture of the sun for me an' Spitz, if ya happen to get there, you hear?" Dribble called, with Spitz waving at them.

"Don't lose your lives, anyone!" 9-Volt says. "I have no doubt in you guys, after all!"

"Best of luck in your quest, Wario and the girls," Dr. Crygor nodded. "Come back safely. And if not… I await for you with a special treatment! Mwahahaha!"

"I tried to conquer the sun, but failed miserably," Orbulon says. "Do not let that creature consume it before I do!"

"Don't ever give up!" Young Cricket calls, with Master Mantis doing his signature bow.

"Good luck, everyone!" Penny waves. "Please come back safely!"

"I'll always be at your side, Kirby!" Ribbon nodded.

"Wario's gonna win… just _this _once!" Waluigi called.

"Be careful, Princess Peach and Daisy!" Toad and Toadette called. "You, too, Mario!"

"Bye, Gardevoir," Ralts and Kirlia waved.

"…I hope they come back…" Myrrh says, silently. "That human boy seems like a good person. I wonder why…"

…

And now, it's time for the fighters for their battle cries before they enter the cocoon.

"It's… it's time," Lucas looked down. "Cubone… please be safe!"

"I hope you can see us fight for you… Nocube," Ashley spoke, silently.

"Once this is over, I'll draw some credits to the author and the companies we belonged to!" Adeleine exclaimed.

Boney barks a battle cry.

"Heh, heh… this will be easy like the last time!" Bowser Jr. boasted.

"Bwahahaha! The King of the Koopas will be the one who conquers the sun!" Bowser laughs.

"That Cubone… I can only hope he isn't close to death…" Chimecho rang sadly.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong do an enthusiastic jig before facing the cocoon.

"I admit that I… ugh… that I'm a little freaked out now," Duster said. "Are you _sure _we're going to the sun?!"

"Tee-hee-hee… I wonder why I feel so excited," Froslass laughs silently.

"I… will protect Lucas," Gardevoir spoke.

"I'm curious to see what this magical bug looks like…" Gengar laughs silently.

"Are you ready?" Gothita asked her sisters.

"As long as the future is still visible, I can still fight," Gothorita nodded.

Gothitelle remains silent, as if she predicting something very woeful.

"I hope I won't be in the way," Jeff says.

"I'm ready to take out the menace," Kat draws her sword.

"Let the mission begin!" Ana chimes along with her sister.

"*yawn* Well, I'm not letting some bug destroy Dream Land," King Dedede said. "I wonder if psychotic bugs have a thing for this or something…"

Kirby puts up a façade full of determination. He could feel this place was dangerous…

"I'm not going to bolt," Kumatora says. "This is a bit… out of my league, but it's not enough to stop me!"

"Well, shall we go, Link?" Zelda asks. Link nods and draws his sword.

"…Nocube…" Litwick mutters inaudibly.

"I'll protect you, Luigi!" Daisy spoke as she swarms around the quivering plumber.

"D-Daisy! I'm a little…"

"Okay. My sword is far from rusting," Lyndis spoke. "I'll stick by you, Lucas."

"I hope the great Deku Tree is counting on us!" Makar says.

"Are you ready for this, Mario?" Peach asks, who nods in reply.

"Kolami… I'll be back… I promise!" Medli says, silently.

"Hmph." Meta Knight says nothing, as usual…

Ness nods… as usual.

"We'll protect the earth, no matter how many foes try to destroy it!" Paula exclaims.

"I'll be right in front of you," Poo says. "Or behind you. Whatever you desire."

"I'm right beside you, Great Witch Ashley!" Red cheers.

"…I'll be at your side, Lucas," Samus says.

"Enough with the damn battle cries!" Scraggy complains. "Battle cries shouldn't be _this _long! I wanna kick some ass, already!"

"Wario's gonna win!" Wario spreads his ego.

Yoshi allows the princesses to ride his back. What a gentleman!

"Ashley… I wonder what she's fighting for." Sabrina spoke meekly.

"In the name of former bishop of the Koopa King, I will save all helpless lives in this world!" Tabatha yells out.

"For my fallen friend, Elaine!" Antonio spoke out.

"I'm ready," Melodi nods.

…

The fighters enter the cocoon… and become consumed.


	21. Trail of Red

**Cocoon**

It was as red as blood everywhere. It's enough to make someone blind, and only be able to see the color red… an effect worse than the Lens of Truth. Even Ashley and Samus were feeling uncomfortable here.

"Something's wrong…" Ashley spoke to Sabrina. "Can you feel it too, Sabrina?"

"Yes… such a great presence…" Sabrina nods. "It… can't just be Umbra who is doing this… right?"

Suddenly, a huge flash of light appeared in front of the party. Emerging from it was… Cubone! Lucas and Ashley ran up to him.

"Cubone!" Lucas exclaimed. "I thought you were in Umbra's body! I'm glad to see you're okay…"

Cubone replies by thrusting a sharp, magical lance towards the duo, but they were able to dodge when Tabatha called out for them to watch out.

"What?" Gothorita gapes. "How can a mere Cubone do an attack like that?"

"It must be Umbra's magic…" Sabrina said. "But… something's not right…"

"Lucas! Ashley! Step away from that thing!" Tabatha calls out. "That's not the one you are looking for! It's only an illusion!"

"A-An illusion?" Ashley spoke. "How could I let an illusion fool _me_?"

"Because you're idiotic," Cubone spoke. "All of you."

"C-Cubone?"

"I can't believe you came to rescue me, even though I willingly let myself be consumed by Umbra."

"That can't be true!" Sabrina exclaims. "You were in close proximity with Umbra's cocoon! She's manipulating your emotions!"

"You're not very bright either, snowwoman mage," Cubone said. "_I _control Umbra. Even though she was turning into an adult, she was drawn to my saddened emotions like a child who never experienced it. Umbra believes that the both of us can consume the sun."

"N-No!" Lucas cried.

"Stay out of my way," Cubone said as he summoned more clones of himself. Seven Cubones surrounded the whole party and consumes them with dark magic, separating them.

"What's going on?!" Lucas cried as he fell into a black pit. Ashley was beside him.

"Cubone… is much more powerful now that he is Umbra's puppet," Ashley spoke to him.

Lucas looks back down the red-and-black pit, staring at it in fear. Why was Cubone doing this to them? It… it has to be Umbra who is controlling him! Lucas and Ashley were being separated form the others… he hoped that the others were okay…

…

**Deepest Cacoon**

"Eeek!" Melodi and Antonio were falling down the hole they were sent to… They fall down with a great force.

"Agh…" Antonio struggles to get up. "You. Are you okay?"

"Yes…" Melodi looks around. She tried to stand up, but she ended up falling back down. She hisses in pain.

"What's the matter?!"

"My… my ankle!" Melodi exclaimed. "Or… perhaps my whole leg was busted from that fall. I'm sorry for slowing you down. I'll be okay."

"I don't know a lot about human organs, but make sure you aren't overdoing yourself," Antonio spoke.

The two looked around the room… there didn't seem to be anything that distinguished their surroundings. Yes, they were still in the cocoon, but they were literally in the middle of nowhere. Nothing but red and black soaked their eyes…

Antonio feels something emerging from underneath the ground. He pushes Melodi away, trying to not hurt her leg anymore than it already has, and blocks the obstacle with his foot. However, the object wasn't a living creature… it was the same spear that Cubone used to attack Lucas and Ashley. It was in the form of a deadly stalagmite.

"Agh!" Antonio wails in pain as he was flung in the air. As he descended, another stalagmite appeared where Antonio would land… aiming towards a vital spot. Melodi cries out and tries to save him, but her leg prevented her from saving Antonio. And then…

KKKRRSSSHHHH!

A crippling noise was heard. Melodi opens her eyes to see the stalagmite protruding _through_ Anontio's body. Antonio was barely alive, and he struggled to break himself free. The blood inside his body felt like it was hardening… it appears that the stalagmite was prettifying him!

"Antonio!" Melodi ignores her broken leg and launches an Aura Sphere. The stalagmite broke, freeing Antonio, but another appeared and did the same thing. Antonio couldn't bear the pain, and Melodi gasped as she covered her mouth in horror.

"It's aiming for the heart…" Antonio struggles to speak. "Melodi! You have to save yourself!"

"I refuse to leave you here!" Melodi shouts as she unleashes a mighty punch towards the stalagmite.

But… it was too late. The stalagmite instantly hardened, thus, freezing every part of Antonio's internal body. He stood lying there with the stalagmite through his heart, not moving…

"ANTONIO!" Melodi wails as she continues to punch the stalagmite. Even her strength couldn't break the rock pillar… it was protected by mighty Earth magic.

"No… NO!" she falls to the ground, acknowledging her hurt leg.

An illusion of Cubone appears unnoticed and watches the scene, pleased by watching the sadness.

"That dinosaur got what he wanted," Cubone said. "He wanted to the join the leader of the Ghost War. One of his best friends. He'll soon realize that his death has many things looking out forward to him…"

Looking closely towards the unmoving Antonio, there was a single tear falling down towards a peaceful smile.


	22. Little Wail

**Cocoon**

"Ahhh!" Adeleine, Medli, and Bowser Jr. fall down the hole and were separated from the others. The area they landed wasn't as dark as the room Melodi and Antonio were taken, but they were still lost nonetheless.

"Lucas! Ashley!" Medli called. "Are… we the only ones here? What happened to us? Did we get separated from everyone?"

"I… I think so," Adeleine spoke.

"That's just great…" Bowser Jr. spoke cynically. "And we were doing so good, too! How did we fall down that hole anyway?"

"I think it was Cubone…" Medli said. "That turtle lady said that it was Cubone who was doing those attacks, but it was just an illusion…"

"This place is dangerous…" Adeleine spoke. "We can't just sit here. We have to find the others…"

The trio nodded and continued to advance, however, blindly.

…

Adeleine sighed as she began to drag herself towards her unknown destination… until she heard Medli shriek.

"W-What's wrong!" Bowser Jr. asked.

"I…I don't know…" Medli looked around. "I… I think the earth is calling me… warning me about something…"

Medli premonition was correct, as she was attacked by a stalagmite. She falls backwards into another stalagmite, which suddenly pierced itself into its body. She creams in pain.

"Medli!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed as he reached for her arm.

"No, Junior!" Adeleine yells. "Don't try to pull her from it- that would be too painful! We have to destroy the rock, first!"

Adeleine quickly sketches in her easel and summons a Squishy drawing to attack the rock. It was slowly crumbling, but another stalagmite appears and pierces Adeleine!

"Aaaagh!" Adeleine cries as she fells the rock solidifying her. An illusion of Cubone appears and starts laughing.

"How do you like my powerful Earth magic? You all will now become a little treat for Umbra!"

Bowser Jr. attacks the Cubone illusion, but he remembered Adeleine and Medli being petrified by the stalagmites. He looked at them with fear, not knowing what to do. Medli wasn't moving…

"Medli? MEDLI!" Adeleine cried. "Can you hear me?"

"She's dead, you imbecile!" Cubone spoke. "And she'll never come back. Her spirit and soul will eventually be absorbed by Umbra as well! And you will, too!"

"J-Junior…" Adeleine began to slowly move her body. Her internal organs became petrified, and it could do nothing to help her…

"What are you _doing_?!" Bowser Jr. yelled with tears in his eyes. "We came here to save you, you stinker! Return Adeleine and Medli back to normal!"

"If I only had the power to resurrect the dead," Cbone spoke. "But why would I take orders from a peon like you?"

Cubone summons another stalagmite to attack Bowser Jr. He gets blown away only to have another stalagmite strike him in the back, piercing through his shell.

"Agh! Ahhh! Dad… help me…!"

"He's in a very, very faraway place now…" Cubone spoke. "Who knows? Perhaps one day, the two of you will meet again…"

The stalagmite finishes off Bowser Jr., and Team Kracko Jr. meets their end.

…

Those were the teams who have met their end in the cocoon. Fortunately, everyone else didn't encounter Cubone, but that didn't mean everything was okay. Eventually, Bowser will have to know what happened to his son…

…

**Cocoon**

Ana's team was still trying to find its way out of the cocoon.

"Cubone has gathered a lot of strength, thanks to Umbra," Gothorita spoke. "He even mastered magic. This is very, very bad… my premonitions are thinning."

"Gothorita seems scared," Kumatora says to Daisy. "Maybe this was a bad idea after all."

"But poor Cubone is still with Umbra!" Ana exclaimed. "And we won't leave without him!"

"Even if it means we meet our end?" Gothorita whispers.

…

The team finally finds a place that lead to a different room. There was quaking felt from underneath the ground…

"Stop! Do not come closer!" Gothorita warned, despite making the team utterly confused. Fortunately, Gothorita's promotion saved Ana from being blasted by a sudden stalagmite.

"What the hell was that?!" Scraggy gapes.

"That's some powerful Earth magic…" Gothorita spoke. "We have to avoid them, or we will _die_. My premonitions have never looked so bleak before."

"There's no need to scare us, Gothorita!" Daisy said. "We're fine as long we keep on our toes! See? Ana's all right!"

"Because I warned her," Gothorita glares, which makes Daisy's shoulder cold.

"You got a point…" Kumatora looks down.

"Exactly," Gothorita spoke. "Now let's get out of here. But, you have to listen to my forewarnings carefully."

"With all this crap going on, I wonder how the others are doing…" Kumatora spoke.

…

The cocoon still looked the same, no matter how far the team traversed. The only difference was whether the rooms were darker or brighter than another. The same environment… red and black… how could a creature like Umbra survive in something like this?

"Oh, is that…?" Daisy looks ahead. "Peach and Bowser?"

"Tabatha and Sabrina are with them as well!" Ana giggles.

"Oh? Daisy!" Peach waves. "I'm glad to see you're okay!"

"How fortunate," Sabrina said. "With all these stalagmites popping out of nowhere, I was wondering if anyone would make it."

"Thanks to Gothorita's foretelling, we're making it pretty good," Kumatora nodded.

"So… if you _didn't_ have her with you, you might have been as good as dead."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daisy asked.

"I was able to save Peach from a stalagmite when one of my tones alerted me of powerful magic."

"Yes, I thought I was done for," Peach spoke. "But Sabrina saved me. However, this does make us worry for the others…"

Gothorita nodded. "Anyone who can sense the magic emerging from Umbra can keep us safe. I hope that all our separated teams have at least one character that can protect them."

"Yeah, yeah… let's go already!" Bowser spoke. "I don't want to leave Junior in a place like this. Let's find him already!"

…

**Far Away**

Lucas and Ashley traversed through the area they were in.

"I can't believe that Cubone would do something like this to us…" Ashley spoke. "He's a traitor!"

"Remember, he's being controlled by Umbra," Lucas nodded.

"Hmph… it makes me wonder if he was being controlled by Umbra when he jumped off that cliff back in Diamond City."

Lucas looks down, thinking about what Cubone said when they were washed up at the Royal Academy.

_I would have escaped my life if it wasn't for you._

"No… Cubone had to be himself…" Lucas whispers to himself. "Why…? Why doesn't he want to live with people who care about him? I'm doing the right thing, am I…?"

Suddenly, a monstrous roar was heard from afar. Lucas was startled and looked around. "W-What was that?"

"I recognize that roar anywhere," Ashley mutters. "That had to be King Bowser."

"B-Bowser? What happened to him?"

"It was a roar of rage… but there's something more to that."

Ashley remains silent for a while, confused with the emotions she was sensing.

"…Anguish?"


	23. Merciless Killer

**Higher Cocoon**

Lucas and Ashley brave ahead, eventually reaching to the higher areas of the cocoon. They encounter Samus, Lyndis, and Meta Knight.

"It's… you," Lucas acknowledged them.

"The boy with the PSI," Meta Knight spoke. "And you are the girl I saw at the Underwhere, if I remember correctly."

"Hmph," Ashley didn't exchange glances with Meta Knight, who did the same as well.

"No matter which direction we go, it's still the same," Lyn said to Lucas. "It's as if we're walking in circles."

Lyn suddenly pauses, as if she sense danger. She jumps back, as a stalagmite pops up where she was originally standing. Lucas screams in fear. "What was that?!"

"I feel powerful magic emerging from beneath us," Ashley spoke. "We're in great danger. I can't believe that Cubone has mustered such strength…"

"It's because of that beast you talked about, isn't it?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yes…"

"Then we can't stand here for long!" Lyn exclaims. "Let's get out of here quickly."

…

**Azure Sky**

The scenery finally looks different for the protagonists. Emerging from the red-stained cacoon of Umbra, the tem reaches to a hall of pillars and a clear-blue sky.

"…What is this place?" Samus says.

"It's just like the Gummy Core…" Ashley spoke. "But I feel an even greater presence of magic ahead. Umbra might be… ahead."

…_Or not._

The five characters look around in astonishment. Cubone appears before them. It was an illusion much like the others.

"Is Umbra really capable of doing this…?" Lyn spoke with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Cubone! Why are you doing this?!" Lucas wails.

"To kill you," Cubone spoke as he unleashes an attack. "All of you!"

Everyone was able to dodge Cubone's bone club. Everyone else who intruded Umbra's cocoon emerged to the hall they were in.

Bowser was the first to strike Cubone. He lunches a mighty punch, but Cubone uses a PSI Counter. Bowser gets up with rage.

"You…!" Bowser growled as if he lost his sanity. Peach hurries to him.

"Bowser! You have to calm down!"

"YOU KILLED MY SON!"

"And he screamed… a lot," Cubone smiles sadistically. "It reminds me when I cried out when I saw my own mother fall to the floor before my very eyes."

"Cubone…!" Lucas started to cry. "How could you do such… a thing?"

"Hmph… to think that I thought you were the smartest of the humans I've met," Cubone said to Lucas. "The most empathetic… but it appears that you're the stupidest of them as well!"

Cubone thrusts his bone club, but Ashley parries the blow.

"…Enough of this madness. Come back to us, Cubone!" Ashley yells out.

"You, girl… you're just as stupid as him!"

Cubone yells out and summons clones of himself. Every one of them casted a magical spell, but Ashley was able to reflect all of them with her magic. Cubone disappears, as his illusions were unable to kill the protagonists.

"…He's so powerful," Lyn looks down.

"And stubborn as well," Tabatha spoke. "Are we _really_ going to take him back with us? To me, he seems like a threat to the world!"

Peach nods. "Yes… I think it's coming to that. Do you agree, Mario?"

Mario nods as well, and so does his younger brother. Everyone made it seem okay to kill Cubone for the sake of the world…

"He tried to get us plenty of times before, but we'll make a stand!" Ana nods.

"I'm done playing Ms. Nice Guy," Kumatora said. "I'm not letting him toy with me again!"

"I'm through with this, too!" Scraggy yells. "It's time we show that squirt his place."

"I agree," Gothorita spoke. "He's a threat… to this world. There's no way we can convince him."

"We'll take him and Umbra down!" Daisy cheers. "I know we can! We've gotten this far!"

As everyone nodded and agreed that Cubone was the true enemy, Lucas began to look down with a dark expression. Ashley notices this and turns to him.

"…L-Lucas?" Ashley spoke with fear. Her face wouldn't show it, but she was truly shocked with the emotions she received from Lucas. He puts his head back up with tears in his eyes… but his face wasn't filled with sorrow. It was filled with hurt and anger.

"…You… all of you…" Lucas spoke. "How could you say such things?! Cubone is on our side! We can't kill him!"

"That blasted creature is _not_ on our side!" Bowser roars. "He killed my son…! And I'll never forgive him for that!"

"Do you honestly think that you can convince Cubone any further, Lucas?!" Lyn spoke. "Look what our sentimentality done to us… we've left ourselves wide open for him to kill us! We're out of options, Lucas. Even you have to realize that."

"This will end here," Meta Knight draws his sword.

"You imbeciles…" Ashley growls towards the group. But she didn't make a move as Lucas stood in the way- for everyone to go ahead to defeat Umbra. Lucas rose his arms to his sides, as if he was trying to block the party from getting through.

"Lucas? What are you doing?" Paula asked.

"…If you want to go to Umbra… and Cubone, you'll have to go through me!"

Most of the characters' eyes widen in shock at the boy's words, but some took it as if Lucas was an enemy.

"That's fine with Wario!" Wario stiffens his muscles. "Wario has enough with this stupid trip… not only is there no treasure for us, your scrawny butt is in the way!"

Wario attacks Lucas, but Ashley stands in his way.

"Back off, Mr. Wario. I'll never, ever let you touch Lucas. It's bad enough that I have to take your cowardly insults towards him…"

"Outta my way, witch girl!" Wario shouts. "I won't hesitate to toss you aside, too!"

"Out of the way, Ashley…" Lucas said, which surprises Ashley. "I'll… I'll be the one… to make sure that at least one of us wants Cubone to come back home with us…"

Lucas steps forward and draw his PSI towards his own teammates.

"L-Lucas! Stop this!" Duster spoke in astonishment. "This isn't like you!"

"We… we really _do_ want Cubone to come back with us!" Kumatora pleaded. "Honest!"

"If your words are true… then fight me!" Lucas shouts. "Defeat me! And show me that you care about him!"


	24. Conversations with Lucas

**This chapter contains the individual conversations that the characters supporting Lucas say to him before fighting him.**

…

**Mario**

Mario talks to Lucas with his usual, inaudible voice.

"Mario… you are one of the nicest people I know…" Lucas spoke. "I know that even you have to spare Cubone, right?"

Mario looks down with a sad expression and continues to talk.

"It may be too late, I know… but that won't stop me! Too many of our friends fell in this cocoon because of me! I won't let the same happen to Cubone, either."

Mario agrees with Lucas and nods.

**Princess Peach**

"Lucas, stop this! There's no need to act like this!" Peach demands.

"…But… everyone is trying to hurt Cubone!" Lucas wails. "They don't care about him!"

"If that's the case, then I will be the only one who agrees with you," Peach nods. "So, please… don't fight with us! I'm sorry, Lucas… I shouldn't have said something so horrible to Cubone…. Who's suffering more than we are."

"I need to show that I'm not a pushover," Lucas doesn't back down. "I need to see if everyone really does care about Cubone. Even you, Princess Peach, I need to see if your words are not a ruse."

**Bowser**

Bowser launches a punch towards Lucas, but he dodges quickly.

"Get out of my way!" Bowser roars in a tone nobody ever heard him before. Lucas could see the tears inside Bowser's eyes.

"King Bowser… I'm sorry for what happened to your son. This… is all my fault. I should have never brought him with us! It's not Cubone's fault!"

"Beating you up for my son isn't going to solve a thing, Lucas!" Bowser continues to yell. "I need to get the killer… your friend who is inside that stupid bug!"

"No, Bowser! I won't allow another teammate to harm their friends. Cubone is with us! If you really want to kill him yourself, you'll do it over my dead body!"

**Yoshi**

Yoshi makes a whining sound as he approaches Lucas.

"Yoshi… your eyes wield a kindness that even I can't manage to grasp. I know you'll spare Cubone's life, right?"

Yoshi nods happily, and apologizes for averting his thoughts.

"Thank you, Yoshi. I wish there were more people like you in this world…"

**Wario**

Lucas watches Wario in fear, but not as much as he was disgusted in him. Wario reminded him of one of Lucas's old enemies, Fassad. The greediness… the selfishness… resembles each other.

"Outta the way, wimp!" Wario threatens Lucas. "Wario didn't come here to turn tail and run while you protect your stupid friend!"

"Wario, tell me why you're here with us," Lucas said.

"Why should I tell you?! Mona and the others buttered me up to this! They are _so _not going to be paid this year!"

"Is this what you're here for? To defend your money?" Lucas looks down. "What about Ashley? What if she died here?"

"That would be _your_ fault for bringing the witch girl here!" Wario said. "If you weren't so scrawny and such a pest, I would have you replace her if she died or whatever!"

"Ashley is _not _just an employee that gives you money, Wario!" Lucas yells. "And that goes for your other employees, too! You're a selfish, greedy individual who uses his friends! Even the devil himself doesn't like you!"

"Wahahahahahahaha!" Wario laughs. "Nobody loves me? EVERYBODY loves Wario! They love me because I _am _selfish and greedy and mean! That's why they work for me- because they want to!"

Lucas didn't know what to say. For people to actually like somebody like Wario…? Perhaps he wasn't such a bad guy after all… But why? Why is it so hard for Lucas to be friends with Wario?

"Wario… I want to be friends with you, since you're close to Ashley… but you're trying to hurt Cubone!" Lucas puts up a fighting stance. "I won't let you pass me!"

**Donkey Kong**

Donkey Kong approaches Lucas with a confused expression. Lucas could understand his emotions.

"Do whatever you want with me, Mr. Donkey Kong," Lucas said. "Just promise me that you… won't hurt Cubone…"

**Luigi**

"Luigi… you've been like a big brother to me," Lucas says, saddened. "Why did you have to break our promise?"

"I-Is that why we are we fighting?" Luigi asked. "I'm sorry, Lucas… I didn't mean to break our promise to each other that we wouldn't hurt Cubone. Everyone else… made it seem like-"

"…It's okay, Luigi," Lucas says. "I forgive you… but, please, show me that your words are not a ruse!"

**Princess Daisy**

"Lucas! You don't have to do this!" Daisy says. "You know Kumatora would be the most hurt because you're fighting us. I'm sorry that we broke your promise…"

"I'm sorry, Princess Daisy. I _have _to do this. I want to know if everyone else's agreement to our promise is not a ruse. I give you my thanks to you, Princess, for protecting Kumatora for me."

**Diddy Kong**

Diddy Kong pulls out his Peanut Popguns and waits for Lucas to get ready. Lucas summons some sparks of PSI from his fingers.

"I'm guessing you won't hold back, little Diddy. But when we go to Umbra, don't hurt Cubone… I beg of you…"

**Kat & Ana**

"I'm glad that I finally meet you, Lucas," Kat spoke. "Thanks to you, my sister is safe."

"Oh! I remember seeing you after Ashley healed me from the gummies," Lucas spoke to Ana. "Are you okay?"

"More than okay! A ninja always needs to be ready when evil is afoot! Don't worry- Cubone is going to be alright. We apologize for thinking he was the enemy all this long."

"I thank you both for coming here with me. But… this is a very selfish request. I'm sorry to have dragged you two into this…"

"Don't sweat it!" Kat says. "We train to become great ninjas! Trials like these are necessary for us to surpass our limits."

"And we're doing this to save Cubone as well," Ana nods. "And to prove it, we will fight you. We are ready when you are."

"Yes," Lucas nods. "And thank you again."

**Link**

Link walks to Lucas and draw his sword. He wants to show Lucas that he's fighting for Cubone as well.

"Thank you, Link. Your courage is really something… I wish I had that to face against Umbra. I'm shivering even right now. I hope you'll be right by my side."

**Princess Zelda**

"Lucas, there's no need to fight!" Zelda says. "So… stop it!"

"I'm sorry, Princess… but I have to do this," Lucas shakes his head. "I need to know if your words are not a ruse, either."

"If that's how you want it, then fine!" Zelda pulls out her Light Bow. "I'll show you that I believe Cubone will be okay! I just… wish you didn't have to do something dumb like this! If it means much, I'm sorry that I didn't believe in Cubone."

"Show me that you mean what you say, then," Lucas nods.

**Makar**

Makar stares at the ground as if he was hypnotized. Lucas could feel dark, sorrowful emotions in his head. He knew why. Somebody important to him was also accompanying Bowser Jr.

"Makar… I'm sorry for what happened to Medli…" Lucas says. "Because of me, she…"

"…"

"…I will pray for her… to see this world that will emerge once all this chaos is over. Please… please be okay, Medli!"

**Samus**

"Miss Aran…," Lucas says. "What I'm doing is completely stupid. Please… you don't have to involve yourself in this."

"…Didn't we promise earlier that we wouldn't harm Cubone?" Samus asked. "If I means anything, I'm sorry that I wavered my thoughts. Because of that, we lost your trust."

"Of course! I'll always believe in you, Samus! I just have to make the others understand! I won't be a pushover… they must spare his life!"

"Lucas…"

**Kirby**

Kirby was in a depressed state. Along with Bowser Jr. and Medli, there was also another companion by their side…

"Kirby… I'm sorry for what happened to Adeleine…" Lucas looks down. "I should have never made her go with us. I'm… so selfish! And a murderer!"

"Poyo!" Kirby's expression was serious.

"I'm… not? But, I…"

"Poyo! Poyo!"

"Well, if you say so, I'll stop thinking this way about myself. But I'll never forgive for bringing my friends in danger…"

**Meta Knight**

"S-Sir Meta Knight!"

"The youth with the PSI."

Lucas pulls out his fighting stance. "…So even you think Cubone is a foe. But… we don't have to fight if you don't think I'm worthy in your presence."

"I accept any challenge, from whoever it will be. Now, draw your weapon and face me!"

"O-Okay… but if I win this, then you will spare Cubone, okay?"

"And what will my spoils be?"

"U-um…"

"Hmph. Very well. I don't need anything from you anyway. Whether I see you worthy of protecting your friend will determine if I will let him live."

"Fine, then. I'm ready!"

**King Dedede**

"What's with you?" King Dedede said. "Why are you comin' in our way just when our enemy is over yonder? Outta the way!"

"I promise that you will fight against Umbra," Lucas said. "All I ask is that you let Cubone live."

"What a hassle… What if I refuse your request?"

"Then we fight!"

**The Ghost War Poke'mon**

"Lucas…" Gardevoir spoke. "I can't fight you… I will never do anything to harm you. I can't believe myself… I disobeyed your trust as well as your orders."

"Gardevoir… you don't have to do this…" Lucas shakes his head. "What I'm doing is foolish. But… I just want Cubone to be safe…"

"And after all what he's done to you?" Litwick asked.

"…Yes."

"If I can tell you one thing, Lucas is becoming more strong-willed, even if it makes him look stubborn!" Gengar giggles.

"I promise to never do anything like this to my own partners again," Lucas said. "Even my stubbornness is making me hate myself…"

"Nobody hates you, my dear Lucas," Froslass said. "You are a special human; one I never laid my eyes on before. The ones who do not listen to you are being hateful towards Cubone. But you wish to change their perspectives, am I correct?"

"Yes… Yes! I do!"

"Then very well," Chimecho nods. "We will fight you. After this foolish battle ends, you will discover to see that we want Cubone to be alive as much as you do."

"Thank you," Lucas smiles.

"We know what it is like, Lucas," Gardevoir spoke agin. "After all, we witness little Nocube dying before our own eyes… Unlike the others, we know why you want Cubone to live. To not have the same fate as Cubone."

**The Gothic Trio**

"I can see the future…" Gothitelle spoke. "But it's very bleak… I cannot tell if we will live or die after this. However, my premonitions are dire. Do you still wish to fight on, Lucas?"

"Yes, I do," Lucas nods.

"And you want your Cubone friend to live as well?" Gothorita asked.

"…Yes."

"Then we'll fight you!" Gothita exclaims. "You're very interesting, Lucas… we looked down on humans for such a long time. But I'm curious to see the future that you're envisioning!"

**Scraggy**

"Scraggy…" Lucas looks down.

"Cut this crap, Lucas," Scraggy said. "If you wanna fight, I'll be more than happy to oblige you! I just don't want to fight over whether that stupid squirt lives or not!"

"How could you say such things?" Lucas asks. "Cubone deserves to live with us!"

"So you're just gonna forget the part when he jumped off a cliff to kill himself?" Scraggy shrugs.

"…I don't believe that death should be a decision. Even… even though my mother did the same thing to protect me. I want everyone to live in the new world that we're promised to Nocube."

"Ugh… enough with this sentimentality stuff," Scraggy pulls his shed skin up. "Can I beat you up now? I want to fight you- not for the fate of that squirt- but to see if I can defeat you in a fight. You may be a psychic, but you still managed to give me hell when you were a gummy and all."

"Ugh… you always like to fight, Scraggy… but I guess it can't be helped. Plus, I'm the one who wanted to do this anyway. But if I manage to win, promise you won't hurt Cubone!"

**Ness**

"Ness? What do you think?" Lucas asks Ness. "Cubone should be allowed to live, right?"

Ness nods.

"Yes… that's right. You want everyone to live peacefully since you saved the world, right? Such a big task would change anyone. But I guess enough of that. Are you ready, Ness?"

"Okay!"

**Paula**

"Why are we fighting, Lucas?" Paula asked. "I thought we promised not to hurt Cubone. So there's no reason to fight!"

"…You're right," Lucas said. "But there are characters in our party who don't feel the same way. I hope to convince them back to the promise earlier."

"…I see. Then I'll pray for Cubone's safety. But… if you really want to know that my words hold truth, I'll fight you, too!"

**Jeff**

"The promise we made earlier did not suffice…" Jeff said. "That's why we have to fight, right?"

"Jeff… I can trust you, can I? Is it possible that you can let Cubone live?"

"As long as we can defeat Umbra, I see it possible. I'll make sure that I will target Umbra as an enemy instead of Cubone. I apologize that I thought otherwise…"

"Thank you…"

"If you really want me to humor your request, then I'll fight you. Just… umm… don't hurt me too hard. I was mentally preparing myself to fight Umbra all this time… without wetting my pants."

**Poo**

"I'll fight you, Lucas," Poo nods. "My words hold truth to your trust, because I'm certain yours words are true as well. I will make sure Cubone is unharmed. Now, show me the strength you will use to create this 'new world.' I wish to grasp it as well."

"All right. I'll try not to hold back."

**Kumatora**

"Lucas…" Kumatora looks down in sadness.

"Kumatora…?"

"I'm sorry… I'M SORRY, DAMMIT!" Kumatora yelled with tears. "I should have more faith in Cubone, but I was just sick of him hating on us when we are trying to help him! Gods damn me… now I know you'll never look at me the same way…"

"No, Kumatora. I trust you," Lucas smiles. "I _always_ will."

"Then… there's no reason for me to fight you," Kumatora said. "I'm backing out. But don't let me see you get maimed by those other bustards, you hear?! We've gotten real close to Umbra, now!"

"Yes, Kumatora."

"Gods, when you turned into a gummy… you scared the flip outta me. Don't ever make me have to let anyone hurt you like that, you hear? I really don't want you to fight our own teammates. If things get ugly, I'm jumping in! Alright?"

"I'll be fine, Kumatora. Don't concern yourself with me."

"Rat's ass, Lucas! I will _always_ care about you. You're fighting for this 'new world', right? If you die, then Nocube's promise is all over. I'll keep you safe over my dead body."

**Duster**

"Lucas…" Duster spoke.

"Duster? Are you okay?"

"Your actions kind of disappoint me an' all, Lucas. But… I guess that's our fault. I'm sorry that we thought Cubone was our enemy. Is there any way you can forgive me?"

"Of course, Duster," Lucas says. "You're one of the people I trust the most in the world."

"Okay… if you know what you're doing… just don't get hurt. I hate to see you get hurt, Lucas. You've already have a big enough burden on your shoulders."

"…Don't worry about me, Duster. I'll try my hardest for Cubone's sake."

"I want Cubone to be okay," Duster nods. "I'll give it everything I got when we fight Umbra."

**Boney**

Boney runs to Lucas and guards him against his offenders. Lucas does a silent chuckle and pets Boney.

"Boney, it'll be okay. This silly fight won't last long. You don't need to protect me. I'll be fine."

Boney whines; it was probably the first time Boney wasn't pleased with the orders he gave him. Walking on two legs is nothing compared to watching his master get hurt.

**Lyndis**

"Lucas…" Lyndis spoke. "I'm sorry that I broke the promise we made earlier. Can you stop this madness, now?"

"I'm sorry, Lyn… I know I'm doing something very stupid," Lucas looks down. "I'm fighting my own teammates to make sure they don't hurt Cubone, and their words hold truth."

"…Oh, Lucas. Do you _really _want me to do this? It will hurt me far more than it will to you."

"You don't have to do this, then. I trust you completely, Lyn."

"…I'll involve myself. I will make sure that nobody harms you any more than they need to. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes… and thank you."

**Ashley**

"Ashley…"

"Lucas," Ashley spoke, "You're doing all of this for me, aren't you? What a fool you are. A sweet, kindhearted fool you are."

"I want to make you happy, Ashley," Lucas nods. "More than just being Wario's blasted employee."

"No, you're trying to make me a burden to you," Ashley looks down. "I put you in so much trouble ever since Nocube died. I almost killed myself, and you risked your life to save me."

"That's nothing," Lucas said. "Why don't you believe me, Ashley? I _really_ do care about you."

"…You've gotten bolder," Ashley smiles slightly. "I find it amusing. The timid Lucas doesn't sound like himself."

"I admit that it feels weird for me as well," Lucas said. "But… there's no reason for me to act timid around you, Ashley. You're my irreplaceable friend."

Ashley's eyes start to shimmer, and she does the unthinkable… (but not that far). She embraces Lucas, making the latter blush.

"Thank you… Lucas," Ashley closes her eyes as she cries silently. "You gave me something that I could never be able to manipulate with magic. Of course, I have Red, too. He's as important to me as you are… and Nocube as well."

"Ashley…"

"*sniff* Now, don't tell anyone that I shattered before you," Ashley's eyes instantly turned into a crimson red. "After all, no one is more superior than the Great Ashley. But… when I conquer the world. Maybe… just maybe… I'll make you my king. Forever."

"There's no need to put me in such a superior place, Ashley," Lucas says. "All I care is that you're happy and pleased to live."

"…Yes."

"Okay… I have to fight the others now," Lucas closes his eyes. "I'll use your strength you've given me to protect Cubone. I hope I can convince them…"

"Make sure none of them lays a finger on dear, little Cubone," Ashley said. "Of course, they would have to hear it from me as well… but you don't want me involved in this silly fight."

"Just wait, Ashley… I know it will all work out."


End file.
